Goodnight, Noises Everywhere
by quelecortenlacabeza
Summary: Traducción. Bella es la única sobreviviente a un virus que ha matado a toda la humanidad. ¿Hay algo o alguien todavía vivo en este planeta moribundo?
1. Capítulo 1: Oscuridad

_**D**__isclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a __**Feisty Y. Beden. **__Yo sólo me adjudico la traducción autorizada por la autora_

_**L**__ink de la historia original: /s/5650508/1/Goodnight-Noises-Everywhere_

_**L**__ink de la autora: /u/1844230/Feisty-Y-Beden_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Oscuridad**

* * *

Cuando cierro mis ojos, casi puedo olvidar. Puedo imaginar que todo aquel a quién amé aún está vivo, que la casa está silenciosa sólo porque es de noche y todos están durmiendo. Puedo pretender. No sabía que era peor, si simplemente aceptar el presente o engañarme a mí misma tanto como pudiera, sólo para ser aplastada una y otra vez cuando abriera mis ojos y no ser capaz ignorar la evidencia frente a ellos, tan clara como el día.

Estaba todavía en mi cama. En mi casa, pero nadie más estaba aquí. Nadie _nunca más_ podría estar aquí. Temblé bajo mi edredón. Charlie me lo había comprado cuando empecé el instituto. Le había dicho que ya estaba muy grande para mi antiguo edredón a cuadros de color rosa. También había estado muy molesta al respecto (me daba vergüenza pensar en ello ahora, llena de remordimiento) pero él llegó unos días después a casa con este hermoso juego de cama, adulto, femenino, pero sin volantes. Era perfecto. _Charlie_. Ahogué un sollozo. Sabía que no podría dormir aquí esta noche otra vez.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, estaba tan oscuro como cuando había apretado fuertemente mis párpados y trataba de pretender que estaba de regreso, diez, cinco, incluso un año atrás, antes de la epidemia. No sabía que hora era; la batería de mi reloj había muerto hacía meses. Deseaba tener un reloj a cuerda (creo que el abuelo Swan había tenido uno). Pero aún si lo pudiera encontrar, incluso si no hubiera sido destruido o robado, ¿cómo yo iba a saber como ponerlo en hora? ¿Todavía el tiempo importaba?

Abrí la puerta sin necesidad de luz para ir desde mi cuarto al de Charlie. Traté de apartar mis recuerdos de él vivo, de él pálido, temblando y cubierto en sudor. —Aléjate, — dijo él en voz áspera —Ahora es muy tarde para mí. — Pero Papi, a mí... no me importa. No me dejes. Papi, Papi, — dije. Mis mejillas estaban húmedas y me di cuenta que estaba susurrando _Papi, Papi, Papi_ en voz alta. Con rabia sequé las lágrimas. Traté de imaginar a Charlie saludable, Charlie recogiéndome y dándome vueltas abrazándome fuertemente, Charlie volviendo a casa apestando a pescado y a naturaleza, esa sonrisa especial que tenía sólo para mí. — Tienes que vivir, mi pequeña — me dijo él llamándome torpemente con su brazo pesado — Tienes que vivir por mí.

Charlie recogiéndome de la escuela. Charlie llevándome al centro comercial para comprar zapatos nuevos. Charlie quemando nuestra cena y agitando sus guantes para hornear como si fueran un Muppet confundido, tratando de no maldecir en mí presencia. Obligué a que los buenos recuerdos inundaran mi cabeza, respirando pesadamente y apretando mis manos en puños.

Pero los malos recuerdos siempre se filtraban por las grietas: el día que él llegó a casa con los ojos bien abiertos y vidriosos, tambaleándose mientras trataba de desatarse sus zapatos. Colapsando en el vestíbulo. Yo era más fuerte de lo que creí, dejando que él se apoyara en mis hombros mientras lo llevaba por las escaleras hasta su cama. —No es nada — dijo él —no es... _eso_. — Pero ambos sabíamos que estaba mintiendo. Él fue uno de los últimos en enfermarse, y yo estúpidamente pensé (o me había forzado a creer) que capaz nosotros los Swans estábamos hechos de genes fuertes, que sobreviviríamos a esto, que estaríamos a salvo.

Estaba en su puerta ahora y la empujé ligeramente. Todavía olía como a él, sobre todo como a Charlie vivo, pero el olor de la muerte se aferraba a las paredes como un residuo aceitoso. Me arrastré hasta la cama donde él había muerto, dónde él se había escapado como arena entre los dedos.

—Mantente alejada, Bella — dijo —Por favor. — Pero yo no lo haría. Sabía que cuando Charlie se fuera iba a estar sola. No quería vivir sola. Quería contagiarme lo que él tenía, para irme con él. Tantos ya habían muerto, tantos amigos. Dios, desee que cualquiera de la escuela hubiera sobrevivido, incluso la malvada de Lauren Mallory. Lo que habría dado sólo por escucharla decir algo desagradable sobre mi ropa o mi cara ahora mismo. ¿Por qué fui elegida? ¿Por qué aparentemente era inmune a este misterioso virus? ¿Éste era mi infierno? Me había metido a la cama con él mientras intentaba débilmente empujarme fuera de ella. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de él y lo mecí hasta su sueño final. — Que el camino se levante a tu encuentro; que el viento esté siempre en tu espalda. — le canté hasta que su espíritu escapó con su último aliento.

Me metí dentro de la cama, al lado de la almohada que vestí con la ropa vieja de Charlie. Si enterraba mi cabeza en la camisa y respiraba profundamente, casi podía imaginarme que era realmente él, a pesar de que la almohada no tuviera calidez, ni latidos de corazón. Me acurruqué contra la camisa, haciendo que el plástico duro de los botones dejara marcas en mi mejilla, y eso me tranquilizó lo suficiente que me sentí un poco somnolienta nuevamente. Recuerdo muy vagamente las clases de ciencia, cuando aprendimos sobre los experimentos Harlow en macacos rhesus [1]. Con mi cabeza descansando en la vieja camisa de Charlie, pude comprender porqué los macacos elegirían la mamá de felpa.

Hundí mi nariz en el desvanecido aroma de Charlie y traté de sacar de mi mente que me encontraba acostada en mismo lugar donde él había muerto.

Él había muerto sólo una vez. La muerte era tan solo una pequeña parte de esta cama. Traté de recordar todas las noches que él estuvo vivo, durmiendo aquí, y podía oír la sangre corriendo por mis oídos por la ausencia de sonido que había a mi alrededor.

En pocas horas, va a ser de mañana, un nuevo día, sea lo que sea que eso signifique ahora. Era sin sentido. El sol va a estar colgado en el cielo inútilmente, una hermosa esfera, nada más. El sol, con su incoherencia, incluso con su grosera alegría. ¿Por qué debía de brillar? ¿Quién amaría su calor? ¿Quién todavía estaba en la faz de la tierra para que se nutra de él? Casi deseaba que estuviera oscuro todo el tiempo. Sería fácil. Cerré mis ojos y abracé fuertemente la almohada, rezando por el olvido que el sueño podría traer.

Afuera el aire estaba inmóvil y pesado, y sabía que era la única respirando, era el único corazón latiendo.

Desearía poder escuchar a los grillos, pero solamente soy yo, mi pecho subiendo y bajando, el movimiento de la sangre en mi oídos. Era sólo yo.

Y sería sólo yo, ahora y por siempre, amen.

.

.

.

* * *

[1] La investigación consistió en separar a las crías de mono de su madre biológica y sustituirla por dos madres artificiales: una fabricada con una red metálica provista de un biberón y la otra confeccionada en felpa y sin alimento. Solamente cuando sentían hambre iban a saciar su necesidad con el alimento que les proporcionaba la mona de metal, pero todo el resto del tiempo permanecían junto al calor y la suave textura que les proporcionada la mamá de felpa.


	2. Capítulo 2: Preludio

**_D_**_isclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a __**Feisty Y. Beden**__. Yo sólo me adjudico la traducción autorizada por la autora_

**_L_**_ink de la historia original: /s/5650508/1/Goodnight-Noises-Everywhere_

**_L_**_ink de la autora: /u/1844230/Feisty-Y-Beden_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Preludio**

* * *

_Me encontraba haciendo mi tarea en la sala cuando Charlie estaba cambiando de canales. Tenía buenas notas así que a él no le importaba en dónde hacía mis deberes. Era un hermoso momento de silencio que podíamos pasar juntos. El murmullo de la TV a penas llegaba a mis oídos, era generalmente el placentero ruido blanco el que me ayudaba a concentrarme. Pero algo sobre esta nueva noticia... no sabía bien qué. Por supuesto que todos habíamos sido cuidadosos con el H1N1. Habíamos sido aconsejados de lavarnos nuestras manos, permaneciéramos en casa si estábamos enfermos, y en su mayor parte, Forks estaba libre de la gripe porcina. — No lo llames así, — Charlie solía decir. — Es una falta de respeto al tocino. — Entonces él inclinaría su cabeza en señal de reverencia, guardando un minuto de silencio por la más sagrada carne de las carnes._

_Era una simple historia. Gradualmente fuimos dejando de lado los sucesos sobre el H1N1. Era la única manera de vivir nuestras vidas. Ninguno de los dos quería vivir con miedo. Después de todo Charlie enfrentaba día a día el peligro y la posibilidad de recibir un disparo. A pesar de que Forks era uno de esos lugares "deja-la-puerta-delantera-de-tu-casa-sin-seguro", ser policía sin importar dónde estuvieras, era un trabajo peligroso. Nos habíamos acostumbrado a bloquear las advertencias del Centro de Control de Enfermedades porque de otra manera no habríamos sido capaces de salir de la casa, muy aterrados de respirar el aire. Y esa no era manera de vivir._

_Pero esta historia... ¿por qué había traspasado mi concentración? ¿Por qué me distrajo de mis problemas de pre-cálculo?_

**_Tres personas en Denver, Colorado han muerto debido a complicaciones de una misteriosa enfermedad similar a la gripe. Sus familiares informaron sobre sus síntomas: fiebre severa, temblores y dolores. El Centro de Control de Enfermedades niega la afirmación de que la enfermedad esté relacionada con la gripe H1N1._**

_Tuve un sentimiento molesto en la boca de mi estómago por la breve noticia dada, intercalada entre el último escándalo de las celebridades y la usual disputa política entre dos partidos, e instintivamente me recosté contra las piernas de Charlie, en busca de seguridad. — No te preocupes Bella — dijo. — Estoy seguro de que no es nada. — Asentí con la cabeza y me incliné de nuevo sobre mi tarea de matemáticas, tranquila por el momento, porque él dijo que iba a estar todo bien. Él siempre me protegió, era por eso que él estaba allí._

_Al día siguiente, diez personas estaban muertas. El día después de ese, cien personas. Parecía que la enfermedad se limitaba a Denver. Enfermedad del Legionario, teorizaron. Intoxicación alimentaria, algunos optimistas sugirieron. La nueva plaga del milenio, susurraron los paranoicos. Los conspiradores dijeron que el gobierno debía de haber envenenado el suministro de agua; los fanáticos religiosos dijeron que El Final de los Tiempos estaba cerca. La gente estaba aterrada del bio-terrorismo, de la guerra bacteriológica._

_El gobierno fue inmediatamente a Denver, tratando de mantener a la ciudad aislada. Cerraron el aeropuerto, pusieron barricadas en las carreteras. No entendían que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero querían mantenerlo recluido. Estados Unidos podía perder una ciudad. El resto de nosotros estaríamos a salvo._

_— ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros, papá? — le pregunté mientras nos sentábamos mirando las noticias en la mitad del día. Habían cerrado las escuelas en Forks "por las dudas", a pesar de que la extraña enfermedad parecía estar localizada lejos de nosotros._

_— Ya lo van a descubrir, cariño, — dijo. Y decidí creerle porque estaba muy asustada de no hacerlo._

_El mundo mantenía los ojos en Denver. Los pocos valientes, o increíblemente estúpidos, equipos de noticias nacionales ubicados allí nos mostraron una ciudad muriendo, la civilización cayendo en los más bajos instintos: el saqueo, el acaparamiento, los asesinatos aleatorios y otros tipos de violencia. Era como si una vez que sabían que estaban condenados, empezaran a vivir sus fantasías más oscuras, después de todo, ellos creían que no tenían nada que perder. Charlie apagó la TV cuando vimos el primer asesinato en vivo. — No necesitamos ver esto, — dijo._

_Día a día Charlie almacenaba agua, comida enlatada, linternas a cuerda y radios. — Papá ¿crees que todo esto es necesario?, — le pregunté mordiéndome el labio mientras lo ayudaba a descargar el auto después de otro viaje al supermercado. _

_— No lo sé — se encogió de hombros, — pero prefiero estar muy preparado. — Él vio la expresión de mi rostro y me atrajo a su cuerpo en un abrazo. — No te preocupes cariño, nada va a suceder aquí. Sólo que no tendremos que ir a hacer compras por diez años. Espero que te guste el Beefaroni._

_— Eso no es ni siquiera una palabra papá, por no decir un alimento, — dije codeándolo suavemente en las costillas._

_En el paso del mes, Denver no existía mas._

_Nadie hablaba sobre aquello. Después de la inicial histeria, pretendimos que nada había ocurrido, que Denver había sido sólo una fantasía, un lugar imaginario. La TV en nuestra casa empezó a estar llena de polvo, abandonada, como si Charlie y yo no nos atrevíamos a encender las noticias. En el pueblo todo el mundo sonreía con los labios apretados, moviendo sus cabezas cortésmente en señal de saludo. La escuela comenzó de nuevo porque la vida tenía que continuar, pero ni siquiera los profesores se podían concentrar en la educación. Todos vivíamos en un espiral gris de pánico bajo un frágil exterior calmo. Nadie quería admitir que tan asustados estábamos todos. Estar asustados haría que la situación fuera real. Y no lo era. Si no lo creíamos, no existía._

_Tal vez nuestra negación funcionaba. Unos pocos meses pasaron y pensamos que tal vez todo había sido una casualidad. Que estábamos seguros. Que Denver había sido contenida. Que Denver nunca había existido. El mundo seguiría girando, nosotros seguiríamos viviendo. _

_El amigo de Charlie, Billy Black, estuvo una noche en casa junto a su hijo Jacob. No era ningún secreto que Jacob siempre había tenido algo por mí. Era halagador, tal vez un poco vergonzoso. Charlie y Billy estaban hablando en voz baja en la cocina mientras bebían cerveza, dejándonos a Jacob y a mí en la sala._

_— ¿Y? ¿Qué piensas? — me preguntó Jacob, enfrentándome en el sillón._

_— ¿Qué pienso a cerca de qué? — pregunté._

_— ¿Crees que el mundo se está acabando?_

_— ¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no, — dije un poco demasiado estridente. — ¿Qué están diciendo en el lugar en dónde viven? — Los Blacks eran miembros de la tribu Quileute y vivían en la reserva en La Push._

_— No llego a oír la mayoría de las cosa que dicen, — admitió, — pero ha habido muchas reuniones tribales de los ancianos después de que papá pensara que me fui a la cama. Creo que las cosas están mal Bella, y creo que nadie va a estar preparado para lo que viene. _

_Lo empujé juguetonamente en el hombro. — Sólo estas tratando de asustarme, tú con tus historias de fantasmas y advertencias apocalípticas._

_— ¿Qué pasa si tan sólo los dos quedamos en el mundo? — preguntó. Se echó a reír nerviosamente. — ¿Repoblarías el mundo conmigo? _

_— Eso es asqueroso Jacob, asqueroso. — dije empujándolo de nuevo. — No digas eso._

_— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó alzando su barbilla. _

_— Primero que todo, nada va a suceder. Y en segundo lugar, no me hagas pensar en tu paquete._

_Jacob hizo un silbido suave. — Ouch. Ni si quiera si yo fuera el último hombre en la Tierra. — dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza en señal de su orgullo masculino herido._

_— No seas tonto, — le dije sonriendo. — Tú no eres un hombre._

_Me rodó los ojos. — Soy muy hombre, — murmuró. — Tengo pelos cortos y enrizados para probarlo._

_— En serio amigo, asqueroso. — dije, golpeándolo en el pecho con la palma de mi mano._

_Traté de recordar la última vez que vi a los Blacks. Después de Denver las cosas volvieron a la normalidad durante tanto tiempo que dejé de tratar de memorizar cada momento, creyendo que era el último. Todo estaba bien y la muerte era una vez más un concepto abstracto, sólo una palabra en una página. _

La débil luz del sol me despertó en el cuarto de Charlie y recordé, una vez más, que estaba sola. Pensarías que ya tendría que estar acostumbrada pero todavía sueño con mi vida normal, en la época en dónde mi mayor preocupación era preguntarme si alguien me iba a pedir ir al baile de fin de curso con él, en cómo salí en los SATs y si Charlie iba a ser capaz de pagarme la universidad. Incluso todavía tenía pesadillas de presentarme en los exámenes finales sin haber estudiado y habiendo perdido mis pantalones. Desperté bañada en sudor y recordé el presente y reí amargamente de mí misma porque solía tener temores muy mundanos.

Las noches eran duras, pero las mañanas eran peor porque dormir me hacía olvidar. Dormir me hacía sentir como una chica normal con problemas tontos y superficiales, con esperanzas, sueños y temores, con amigos y familia. Cuando desperté, recordé que no era para nada normal. Si fuera normal estaría muerta, como el resto. Si fuera normal, no estaría sola.

¿Me lo imaginaba o el sol iba desvaneciéndose un poco cada día? ¿No era tan cálido en mis mejillas como el sol de mi niñez? Me levanté de la cama de Charlie cuidadosamente y abrí la ventana. Examiné el sol con los ojos entrecerrados y me devolvió la mirada con su imperturbable y pálido rostro amarillo. Estiré la mano fuera de la ventana para tomar un poco de la luz del sol en mi mano, pero sólo sentía el aire.

Volví a la cama y metí de nuevo a la Charlie-almoahada bajo las mantas, enderezando sus sábanas.

— Buen día Papá, — dije, aún sabiendo que él no estaba aquí. Me vestí porque necesitaba de la rutina, me puse los jeans desgastados y una vieja remera. Pasé los dedos por mi pelo sucio y grasiento. No había llovido en un tiempo y no tenía suficiente agua en el momento como para gastarlas en frivolidades como lavarme.

Mi estómago gruñó y deseé por el ruido de unos huevos friéndose en una sartén de hierro fundido, tortitas gruesas rebosantes de jarabe y tiras de tocino, lo más sagrado de las carnes. Casi pude imaginar que había un gran desayuno esperando por mí mientras caminaba hacia la cocina con mis ojos cerrados, pero sabía que allí sólo había latas, el abrelatas manual y utensilios para limpiar con un trapo húmedo. Abrí una lata de cóctel de frutas, odiando la forma en que la cuchara sabía cuando se raspaba contra el metal de la lata. Bebí de la jarra que había llenado con agua de lluvia, tomando suficientes sorbos para humedecer mi boca.

Leí el diario matutino, el último que había sido entregado en Forks antes de que el pueblo hubiese sido alcanzado por la epidemia. Sabía cada encabezado de memoria, cada remate de cada historieta. Pero lo leí en la descolorida sala sentada con las piernas entrecruzadas de todas formas. Las horas eran largas y no había mucho que hacer. Apunté el control remoto a la TV y pretendí que estaba cambiando de canales.

— No hay nada interesante para ver, — bromeé débilmente en voz baja. Mi voz sonaba extraña en el agonizante silencio de la casa. Caminé hacia la TV y deslicé un dedo sobre la polvorienta pantalla. Traté de dibujar una cara sonriente pero no tenía una ni siquiera en mí. La boca estaba plana, volviéndose para abajo en los finales.

— Sé como te sientes, — dije a la cara y limpié la punta de mi dedo en mis jeans.

— Voy a salir, — anuncié a nadie en absoluto, y caminé fuera de la puerta dejándola abierta. Después de haber caminado por la entrada, giré y vi la puerta balaceándose suavemente, como si estuviera despidiéndome.

Saludé de regreso sin importarme cuan tonta debería de parecer, hasta que recordé que no había nadie que me viera de todas formas.

.

.

.

* * *

Gracias a quienes leen esta traducción.


	3. Capítulo 3: Colisión

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Feisty Y. Beden. Yo sólo me adjudico la traducción autorizada por la autora.

Link de la historia original: /s/5650508/1/Goodnight-Noises-Everywhere

Link de la autora: /u/1844230/Feisty-Y-Beden

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Colisión**

* * *

Balanceando mis brazos casualmente caminé por el medio de la carretera, justo por sobre la doble línea amarilla, sin tener que preocuparme por el tráfico. Estaba haciendo mis rondas diarias. Principalmente ya había revisado las casas cercanas en búsqueda de comida no perecedera, pero algunas hedían mucho por los cuerpos en descomposición. Esas pobres almas que fueron las últimas de sus familias en irse sin tener a nadie quien se encargue de enterrarlos Diariamente revisaba esas casas para ver si el olor había desaparecido lo suficiente para poder entrar y buscar algo que pudiera usar.

Nuevamente pensé lo afortunada que fui por haber podido estar ahí para Charlie. Navegué en las memorias de mis últimos momentos con él, con su cuerpo sin vida. Envolviéndolo en una sábana así podía jalarlo por el suelo y arrastrarlo hacia abajo por las escaleras. No podía creer que él no estuviera más en ese cuerpo conocido. ¿Dónde había ido? Todavía estaba cálido. Mientras tiraba de la punta de la sábana tuve un malestar en mi estómago cuando su cabeza golpeaba fuertemente contra cada escalón. —Lo siento, oh Dios, lo siento, — seguía diciendo. Sabía que él ya no estaba más en ese cuerpo, no de verdad, pero era duro no creer que lo estaba lastimando. _Nada puede lastimarlo ahora_, me recordé. Encontré un poco de alivio en aquello. Pude sentir un poco de consuelo pensando que Charlie ya no estaba sufriendo, que ya no tenía más miedo.

Si me concentraba en él, en su salvación, en su paz, podía mantenerme sin entrar en pánico de que yo era la única con vida.

Podía no haber estado en mi cabeza mientras cavaba una tumba poco profunda en el patio trasero. La sábana seguramente estaba manchada a estas alturas, su gran peso aplastando los filamentos del pasto, liberando la clorofila mientras su cuerpo aplasta un camino en el césped. Sabía que no podía arrastrarlo muy lejos y no había forma de que hubiese podido subirlo al camión para llevarlo a algún lado. Además, de esta forma, él siempre estaría cerca de mí. Comencé a cavar con la pala que mi papá usaba para plantar árboles y hacer de nuestro hogar un hermoso lugar. Pronto mis manos estuvieron adoloridas y empezando a ampollarse y mi espalda a estar resbaladiza por el sudor de haber cavado en la tierra sólida. Estaba agradecida por el dolor físico, me hizo concentrarme en la tarea de cavar y no en lo que la muerte de Charlie significaba: mi completo aislamiento.

Los cementerios habían sido llenados en su total capacidad hacía tiempo, mucho antes de que Charlie estuviera enfermo. Nosotros fuimos unos de las últimas, si no fuimos la última, familia en ser afectada. Empezaron a enterrar cuerpos en fosas comunes, poniendo lejía en la parte superior. Los supervivientes usaban barbijos mientras trabajaban. La tristeza era el estado de ánimo que reinaba en la atmósfera. No podía recordar la última vez que había odio a alguien reír, o haber visto una sonrisa.

Mientras Charlie estaba muriendo, lo había intentado. Contaba chistes cursis. —Sonríe para mí, pequeña, — decía él mientras temblaba, y yo trataba duramente de darle lo que quería, pero mi rostro estaba rígido, mis músculos ya habían olvidado lo que alguna vez fue algo natural. _Era tal vez su último deseo_, me reprendí. _Sólo una maldita sonrisa, ya_. Pero mi corazón se sentía pasado y mis mejillas eran de concreto.

Pensé en todo aquello, como lo hacía casi todos los días, mientras caminaba a lo largo de la carretera principal. — ¿Hola? — le dije al cielo. — ¡Soy Bella Swan! — grité. — ¡Estoy viva! — Quería oír mi voz rebotar en algo, incluso un eco hubiese sido confortable. Pero nunca hubo nada que me contestara.

Conocía tan bien lo que había quedado de Forks que podría haber caminado por ahí con los ojos cerrados. Cincuenta y dos pasos para llegar hasta el final de la entrada de autos. Dos mil cuarenta y siete pasos hasta el centro del pueblo. Conté cada paso. Cada día, los contaba, porque ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? A veces iba al parque y me acostaba en uno de sus bancos. No lo quería hacer en el pasto porque no sabía si había cuerpos descomponiéndose debajo de mí. Me recosté en un banco del parque y miré al cielo, tratando de ver mi futuro en las nubes. Recordé cuando era niña y me imaginaba que allí arriba estaba el paraíso.

No estaba segura en qué creer en estos días.

Hoy me estiré en mi banco preferido, el que tiene la vista más clara del firmamento y miré a las nubes pasar, perezosamente envueltas en el viento. A veces las nubes se parecían a caras. A veces podía jurar que podía ver gente que había conocido alguna vez en mi vida en ellas. Hablaba con ellos como si pudieran escucharme. Hoy había una nube que tenía una enorme semejanza con Mike Newton, un chico popular de mi clase. — Hola Mike, — le dije a la nube. — ¿Te acuerdas de mí? ¿Qué hay de nuevo? ¿A qué universidades piensas aplicar?

La nube cambió, ya no pareciéndose más a un humano. — Adiós Mike, — dije — Fue agradable haber hablado contigo. Gracias por haber parado a visitar.

No siempre hablé conmigo misma, no al principio. Por mucho tiempo estuve en conmoción, caminando como un zombi. ¿Por cuánto tiempo permanecí en silencio? Usualmente marcaba los días en un calendario, tomaba un crayón grueso como lo hacíamos en el jardín de infantes y los marcaba con una X. Pero finalmente el calendario terminó de tener días y no había nadie vivo para hacer unos nuevos. Fue después de que se acabaran los días en el calendario y mis pensamientos crecieran perezosos y fuera de lugar, que soñé que había olvidado como hablar, fue regresor, volviéndome un primate. Esa mañana prometí que hablaría en voz alta, y tanto como pudiera, no importando cuan tonta me sintiera.

Y lo raro es que fue duro al principio. Había olvidado como formar palabras; mi boca se sentía oxidada por falta de uso y abandono. Empecé a leer libros en voz alta a mí misma. A veces tomaba un libro e iba al patio trasero a leerle a Charlie. Y luego empecé a hablarme, imaginando conversaciones con otras personas.

Miré las nubes transformándose encima de mi cabeza y busqué más caras familiares, pero hoy no era un buen día. Ahora cada nube parecía una mancha de tinta. Reí pensando que debía de haber perdido mi mente si figuras ambiguas empezaban a parecerse solamente a otras formas ambiguas. Distraídamente piqué la pintura desconchada en el banco del parque.

De repente sentí una extraña necesidad de _correr_, de correr por todo lo que valía la pena. Corrí a toda velocidad por el perímetro del parque con mi pelo ondeando detrás de mí. Respiraba con dificultad y sudaba y se sentía bien. Gritaba de alegría y lanzaba chillidos y corría hasta que mis pulmones ardían. Había una estatua en el centro del parque, algún héroe militar a caballo. Traté de recordar lo que una vez leí sobre las piernas del caballo, ¿qué posición significaba que el hombre había muerto en batalla? Arrugué mi cara mirando hacia arriba, tratando de estrujar la memoria fuera de mi cerebro. Mis piernas se sintieron intranquilas por haber parado, entonces corrí de nuevo, haciendo una vuelta más al parque. Corrí hacia la estatua con mis ojos cerrados, doscientos ochenta y nueve pasos desde el borde del parque hasta la estatua, pero en el paso doscientos setenta y seis tropecé con… algo, algo con lo que estaba segura que hace cinco minutos no estaba allí. Mi aliento quedó atrapado en mi garganta y solté un alarido mientras movía mis brazos como si fueran aspas de molino y trataba de recuperar mi equilibrio. Abrí los ojos justo cuando golpeé mi pie contra algo duro. Pensé que la estatua del hombre sobre el caballo se había caído hasta que miré hacia arriba y vi el hombre sobre el caballo, en el mismo lugar dónde estaba la última vez.

_Debo estar soñando_, pensé, porque nunca nada cambia. Estaba asustada de mirar hacia abajo para ver dónde mi pie había aterrizado. ¿Por qué? No podía haber nada peor de lo que ya me había sucedido. — No seas infantil Bella, — me dije, mis mejillas seguían sonrojadas por haber corrido. — No es nada.

Dejé caer mi mirada y llevé mis manos sobre mi boca cuando vi el cuerpo, tan inmóvil que pudo haber sido una estatua. Él… eso… lo que sea era hermoso, como un ángel caído del cielo. Me arrodillé, muy segura ahora de que estaba soñando, y tracé las líneas de su rostro con mis dedos, frío y perfecto e inmóvil. Miré hacia el cielo para tratar de entender cómo es que él había llegado aquí. Miré por encima de mí y murmuré, — ¿De dónde vienes?

Algo frío se apoderó de mi brazo como si fuera un tornillo de banco, y grité. Traté de sacar mi mano pero no pude. Miré hacia abajo y la estatua se había movido, había rodeado mi muñeca con un su dedo y pulgar de piedra. Estaba definitivamente soñando. Si esto fuera un sueño, no necesitaba estar asustada. Así que traté de mantener mi aliento y darle sentido a la situación. _Estas a salvo, estas a salvo, estas a salvo_, me recordé una y otra vez. _Nada puede lastimarte ahora, en tus sueños o estando despierta. _

Pero entonces, la estatua me habló. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, pero vi mover sus labios. Definitivamente vi su mandíbula tensarse y sus labios formaban palabras que casi podía escuchar.

— Isabella, — murmuró la estatua, — ¿eres realmente tú?

Estaba tan acostumbrada a hablarle a las cosas y no oír nada a cambio que me quedé sin palabras.

— ¿Cómo puede ser que todavía sigas con vida? — dijo él.

Tragué saliva un par de veces, temerosa de haberme vuelto por fin completamente loca. — ¿Te conozco?, — pregunté finalmente.

— Isabella Swan, — dijo con esfuerzo, sus ojos permanecían todavía cerrados y luego se quedó en silencio otra vez, sus dedos todavía aprisionando mi muñeca en su garra helada.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Y ahora? ...

Gracias a quienes dejan review, pusieron esta traducción en sus favoritos y alertas. Con respecto a las actualizaciones, actualizo cuando tengo el capítulo traducido. Ni antes, ni después. Soy totalmente un caos y no llevo una rutina por lo que no puedo decir un día en especial, lo único que puedo decir es que mas de una semana no me voy a tardar entre capítulo y capítulo. Así que, eso es todo.

¡Saludos!


	4. Capítulo 4: Rapaz

**_D_**_isclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a __**Feisty Y. Beden. **__Yo sólo me adjudico la traducción autorizada por la autora._

**_L_**_ink de la historia original: /s/5650508/1/Goodnight-Noises-Everywhere_

**_L_**_ink de la autora: /u/1844230/Feisty-Y-Beden_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Rapaz**

* * *

— ¡Despierta, despierta, despierta! — grité, no tanto a la estatua sino a mí misma. Levanté mi mano libre y me di una cachetada, una y otra vez. — ¡Despierta de una maldita vez! — quería salir de este sueño.

Mi otra mano se estaba entumeciendo gracias al agarre de los helados dedos a mi muñeca, no estaba segura si era porque me estaban cortando la circulación o por el frío de la mano en sí. Capaz ambas cosas. Traté de deshacerlo, pero sus dedos formaban un agarre inquebrantable que aprisionaba mi muñeca. Parecía como si la estatua había sido fundida alrededor mío. Miré a la hermosa y horrible boca de nuevo. Los labios estaban cerrados, inanimados. ¿De verdad se habían movido? ¿Me imaginé que habían dicho mi nombre?

El cuerpo no se movía, no podía estar vivo. Usé mi mano libre para sentirle el pulso, pero ¿por qué una estatua iba de tenerlo? — Habla de nuevo, — dije tentativamente, sin saber si deseaba que hablara o no. Si lo hacía significaría que estaba loca y si sólo había silencio significaría que estaba sola, como siempre. ¿Qué cosa era peor?

Me encontré pensando en esa película con Jimmy Stewart y el conejo gigante que él sólo podía ver. ¿Era tan malo estar loca? ¿Preferiría estar cuerda y sola? Cuando eres la última persona en la tierra, ¿era aún la cordura relevante? Pensé en los últimos meses, los días pasando, mi rutina cuidadosamente reglamentada, comiendo todo frío directamente desde las latas, hablándole a las nubes… Miré a la estatua que no estaba segura que haya dicho mi nombre. La decisión era fácil.

Elegí la locura.

— Hey, — dije mientras sacudía a la estatua por el hombro. —Despierta.

Él no se movió.

— Por Dios, por lo menos déjame ir, — dije. Mi mano se estaba volviendo color blanco y rojo y violeta.

Hubo sólo silencio y quietud.

Confeccioné una película en mi cabeza, un montaje de mis últimos meses, de todas las cosas que hice y que no me creía capaz de poder hacerlas: enterrar a mi padre, entrar en casas ajenas mientras caminaba en punta de pies entre cadáveres momificados, viviendo con el silencio en mi cabeza, estando completamente sola. Yo era más fuerte de lo que creía. Y no iba a dejar que una estatua de piedra, con vida o no, me mantuviera prisionera. — ¡Laputamadre, vas a soltar mi brazo ahora mismo! — Tiré mi brazo fuerte e hice mi mano lo más pequeña que pude, imaginando que mi carne se convertía en líquido y corría por las aberturas de sus dedos de piedra.

Dolió mucho, pero me liberé. Mi piel se raspó contra los dedos fríos y duros, una de sus uñas de piedra se había incrustado en el dorso de mi mano. Hizo un corte en mi mano como si fuera el de un bisturí, preciso y cruel, como un despiadado toque de un cirujano. Siseé por el dolor repentino y vi con asombro como el corte limpio lentamente se llenaba de sangre, un pequeño manantial escondido. Por alguna razón me acordé de la película Eterna Juventud y la pila de piedras que escondía el manantial de la vida eterna.

Mi sangre era roja oscura y el aire empezó a oler ligeramente metálico. Uno de mis pensamientos lejanos fue si yo era anémica, si había estado recibiendo suficiente proteína de la carne enlatada que comía. Dejé que la sangre continuara saliendo del corte. Estaba tan fascinada por la vida que corría dentro y fuera de mis venas que al principio no noté que la estatua había comenzado a moverse. Pero luego hubo mucho movimiento en mi visión perimetral y me enfoqué de nuevo en la misteriosa escultura.

No traté de buscarle una explicación a lo que vi: ojos negros como el carbón bien abiertos, boca ligeramente entreabierta. Me pareció oír un gemido. Los ojos, los ojos eran salvajes, feroces. Su mirada voló a mi mano, tan desesperada, tan llena de deseo que mi piel se sintió en llamas.

— Por favor, — pensé que había escuchado a la estatua susurrar, pero la voz era seca y demacrada, disecada. Sentí mi boca secarse sólo al escucharlo, mi piel empezó a picarme como lo hacía el calor seco de un radiador en invierno, antes cuando teníamos inviernos y radiadores.

— ¿Qué necesitas? — le pregunté.

— Por favor, — dijo la estatua nuevamente.

Él revivió después de que me corté la mano. ¿Podía él sentir mi dolor? ¿O era el olor de la sangre fresca? Moví mi mano cerca de su cara, y cuando miré sus ojos supe que podía matarme fácilmente.

— No, — dijo en voz entrecortada. — Quítalo. — habló con tanta fuerza para mi sorpresa que retire mi brazo de forma veloz, y una gorda, perfecta gota de sangre calló sobre su labio. Su lengua salió a probarla y sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente. Su frente se arrugó, y noté que sus manos estaban hechas puños. Él apretó el pasto entre sus palmas como si quisiera que la hierba lo atara al suelo. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció; parecía como si estuviera teniendo una pelea interna. — Yo… no… te voy a lastimar, Isabella Swan, — dijo entre los dientes apretados, depurándose de cada palabra como si se hubiera tragado una botella de un emético.

No supe lo que me poseyó, pero suavemente le pregunte, — ¿Necesitas la sangre?

— No me ofrezcas lo que no me puedes dar, — dijo apretando sus dientes y cerrando fuerte sus ojos.

— Todavía estoy sangrando, — me encogí de hombros, pellizcando la piel suelta que estaba a cada lado del corte. Se formaron otras gotas. — Aquí, — dije inclinando mi mano sobre su boca y dejando que las gotas caigan en, uno, dos, tres. Él gimió, deslizando su lengua dentro de su boca, y de repente me sentí como Lucy Pevensie con su jugo de la flor de fuego. Sus ojos empezaron a abrirse, y sus dedos a retorcerse.

— ¿Puedes… sentarte? — le pregunté.

— Puedo intentarlo, — respondió débilmente.

Me puse de pie y sostuve sus manos, yendo hacia atrás con todo mi peso. Él se sentía como mármol, un mármol viviente, si alguna vez haya existido algo así. Su cuerpo crujió al sentarse, y apenas me di cuenta de que su agarre firme había dejado moretones en mis dos manos.

— Gracias, — dijo.

— ¿Qué he hecho? — Mi corte estaba empezando a cerrarse. Me pregunté si la limpia incisión dejaría una cicatriz.

— No he… comido… en mucho tiempo, — dijo jadeando. — No hay alimento en ningún lugar.

Pensé en las paredes del sótano, llenas de latas desde el suelo al techo. — Hay comida en mi casa, — ofrecí.

— No puedo comer eso, — dijo él.

— ¿No puedes o no quieres? No seas orgulloso o cortés. Te estoy ofreciendo comida. Compartiré.

— No puedo, — dijo nuevamente. Sus ojos se movieron de nuevo a la parte posterior de mi mano, el corte.

Y caí en la cuenta. — Sólo puedes beber sangre ¿no?

Él no respondió, pero por la forma en que su mirada voló a mi mano, supe que era verdad. Su situación era mucho peor que la mía. Por lo que sabía, yo era la única persona viva. Me di cuenta cuan demacrado se veía, como su piel fría se aferraba a sus huesos, como sus angulosos pómulos sobresalían, como de profundos eran los huecos de sus ojos.

— No he tenido… sangre humana en mucho tiempo, — susurró con voz ronca.

Había elegido la locura, así que no me sentí muy tonta cuando le pregunté, — ¿Eres un vampiro?

Sus ojos y su boca se abrieron en shock, y luego de mírame por un instante, él simplemente asintió.

— ¿Eres el único vivo?

Él tragó un par de veces, sus ojos permanecieron inmóviles, mirando a algo muy lejano y enterrado en su memoria. — Sí, creo que lo soy.

— ¿Eres real? — Inmediatamente negué con mi cabeza y dije, — No, no respondas eso. No importa. — Me agaché de nuevo a su lado.

Nos sentamos en silencio, y miré mi piel unirse nuevamente. — ¿Piensas que te puedes levantar? — pregunté.

— Usé mi poca energía para encontrarte, Isabella Swan. Tu sangre me revivió, pero necesito más para poder moverme, y no te puedo pedir eso.

— ¿Por qué no?

Rió fuertemente. — ¿No tienes ningún instinto de supervivencia? ¿Por lo menos sabes lo que estás ofreciendo?

— A la mierda con mi instinto de supervivencia, — dije. — Instinto de supervivencia significa pasar lo que me queda de vida completamente sola. ¿De qué me sirve?

Impetuosamente le tomé su mano fría y reabrí la herida de mi mano con su uña. — Bebe, — le ordené, y sostuve mi mano en sus labios, en sus labios fríos y sin vida.

Él empezó a succionar, su lado salvaje tomó el mando, y lo oí tragar un par de veces antes de que se obligar a parar, escupiendo la sangre de su boca y limpiándose la sangre de sus labios con el dorso de su mano. — No, — dijo con firmeza. — No lo haré.

Miré donde él había escupido, y mi sangre estaba diluida, rosada. Me recordó a las aspirinas para niños. Vacilantemente extendí una mano para tocar su costado. Podía sentir cada costilla. Podía ver los huesos de su cadera sobresaliendo por encima de los pantalones, los cuales fueron usados por lo que alguna vez debieron ajustarse perfectamente, tal vez eran su par favorito. Y ahora colgaban de su cuerpo como una vieja piel.

— Te mataría, — dijo él. — Y eso me mataría a mí también.

— No lo entiendo, — dije. — ¿Por qué te mataría? Los vampiros beben sangre. Eso es lo que hacen. ¿O hay algo que yo no sé?

— El virus, — dijo. —Contaminó la sangre… es por eso que estoy solo. Fui el único que tuvo la fuerza de no alimentarse. Nosotros… no podemos morir de hambre.

— Soy la única viva, — le dije. — He sido la única por un tiempo. Creo… creo que el virus ya me hubiese matado para este entonces.

Empujé mis manos entre mis rodillas y empecé a estirar mis piernas. Podía sentir su mirada recorrerme.

— Eres una curiosidad, Isabella Swan, — dijo finalmente, poco a poco poniéndose de pie. Estiró una mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie también.

— ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre? — le pregunté, permitiendo que él tire de mí para ponerme vertical, aunque no necesitaba de su ayuda.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron. — Es vedad que no debes de acordarte de mí. Nunca debiste de conocerme. Fue un acto egoísta de mi parte haber vuelto, pero… tenía que venir para despedirme.

Empezamos a caminar brazo contra brazo, ya mi rutina había sido quebrantada. Me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar hacia mi casa, muchas horas antes de lo que acostumbraba. El sol brillaba débilmente sobre nuestras caras, y no me volví para ver si había detrás de mí una o dos sombras unidas a mis talones, siguiéndome a casa a través de la estéril tierra.

.

.

.

* * *

Gracias a quienes dejaron reviews, pusieron esta historia entre sus favoritos y alertas. Muchas gracias por leer. Y perdón por la demora pero es que a veces la vida se interpone. Espero no demorarme con el otro capítulo.

Con respecto al porqué no tiene género la historia es porque, por un lado la historia original no lo tiene, y por el otro, sería dar expectativas sobre una historia que se merece leer sin que factores externos incidan en la decisión de hacerlo.

Hasta la próxima. ¡Saludos!


	5. Capítulo 5: Fragmentos

**_D_**_isclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a __**Feisty Y. Beden. **__Yo sólo me adjudico la traducción autorizada por la autora._

**_L_**_ink de la historia original: /s/5650508/1/Goodnight-Noises-Everywhere_

**_L_**_ink de la autora: /u/1844230/Feisty-Y-Beden_

* * *

** Capítulo 5: Fragmentos**

* * *

Su brazo se sentía como una barra de hierro envuelta en tela. Podía decir que era inquebrantable y fuerte, pero él aún parecía tan frágil, consumido. Me acordé de Hansel y Gretel, en cómo Hansel colgaba un hueso entre los barrotes de su celda cada vez que la bruja miope pedía ver sus dedos para ver si estaba lo suficiente gordo para comerlo.

— No es tan lejos, — le dije, mirando para ver en dónde nos encontrábamos. — Sólo unos ochocientos pasos más.

— ¿Es un cálculo aproximado? — preguntó curiosamente.

Me ruboricé. — Es, emm, realmente muy preciso.

— ¿Los has contado?

— He estado aquí por mucho tiempo. Contar ayuda. Contar es mejor que el silencio.

Usé mi visión periférica para ver su cara, para tratar de recordarlo. ¿Por qué él sabía mi nombre? ¿Era sólo el hambre en sus ojos, en cómo él era sólo piel y huesos que me hacía imposible de reconocerlo? Sí él tuviera un peso saludable, ¿lo recordaría?

— ¿En qué estás pensando, Isabella? — me preguntó en voz tan baja que no estaba segura si acababa de imaginármelo.

Mantuve la mirada en mis pies mientras contaba los pasos hacia atrás desde el ochocientos. — Nada… quiero decir… me conoces, y has venido a despedirte, pero no sé quién eres. Perdón. ¿Debería de conocerte?

— No, no deberías, — dijo con tanta tristeza que quise parar y acostarme en el medio de la carretera y llorar, llorar como todavía no me había permitido hacerlo, porque si lloraba como tanto quería, no sería nunca capaz de detenerme. No, solamente dejé salir unas pocas lágrimas, las suficientes como para no ahogarme. Sólo las suficientes para mantener los diques sanos.

No lo conozco, y él ya me ha abarrotado con un gran sentimiento de pérdida.

— ¿Nos conocemos?, — le pregunté, tragando el nudo en mi garganta y tratando de sacudir las ganas de tirarme al piso y derretirme en lágrimas.

— ¿Recuerdas tu primer día de escuela aquí, Isabella?

Cerré mis ojos mientras caminábamos (696, 695, 694, conté para mí misma) y traté de recordar aquella otra vida, la vida de antes. Acababa de mudarme aquí para estar con Charlie, después de haber vivido con mi mamá (_no pienses en ella; no pienses en mamá, _pensé, apretando con más fuerza el extraño brazo huesudo y ferroso) por años. Me acordé de los chicos cayendo sobre sí mismos para ayudarme a ir a las clases, mi vergüenza por su atención, mi deseo de desaparecer. 654, 653, 652…

Vinieron a mí pequeños fragmentos de memorias, y comencé a ordenarlos juntos en mi cabeza como una vitral_. Almuerzo en la cafetería que olía como a desinfectante, leche agria, y croquetas de papas. Estaba convencida que las cafeterías olían de igual forma en todas partes._

_603, 602, 601…_

_Las chicas estaban analizándome, preguntándose si yo iba a ser competencia para los chicos que ella ya habían reclamados como propios. Se dejaron llevar por mi falta de maquillaje, mi apenas pelo peinado, trataron de adivinar el talle de mí sostén debajo de mi muy holgada remera…_

— Recuerdo mucho sobre aquel día, — le respondí.

_Jessica y Angela decidieron que no iba a ser una amenaza, así que ellas me ayudaron a encontrar mis clases y me contaron todos los chismes sobre los profesores, quién era un alcohólico en secreto, quién era el del rumor de haber tenido una "inapropiada" relación con una ya muy graduada estudiante, cuando ella era solo una estudiante de segundo año._

— Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, — dijo, apoyándose sobre mí, respirando con dificultad. Apacigüé mis pasos, sintiendo como su fuerza mermaba. _595, 594, 593…_

_Sentada en Inglés mientras el resto estaba parado y charlando animosamente, deseando poder ser invisible, preguntándome si éste lugar alguna vez podía sentirse como casa…_

— ¿Cuándo fue eso? — pregunté, mis ojos todavía permanecían cerrados y en mi mente todavía estaba haciendo la cuenta regresiva de los pasos. Estaba tratando de encajar a esta extraña criatura en mi memoria de ese día. ¿Estaba él junto a mi casillero? ¿Parado cerca de la fuente de agua? ¿En la clase de Educación Física? Nada de eso parecía correcto. Como si él fuera una muñeca de papel, lo desplacé de lugar en lugar en mi imagen mental de la escuela. Él no encajaba en ningún lugar.

Él dijo sólo una palabra, — Biología.

_Biología. El señor Banner. El cuarto que olía a formol y tenía el esqueleto de plástico vestido apropiadamente para las estaciones del año. En mi primer día, vestía una camiseta de los Mariners._

— ¿Estuviste en bilogía conmigo? — le pregunté arrugando mi frente. No lo recordaba.

— Me senté a tu lado.

— ¿En serio? — eso no parecía correcto. Era la única que no tenía un compañero de laboratorio. Me senté sola. Era sólo yo y la mesa. _537, 536, 535…_

Él tosió. — Me temo que… yo no fui muy amistoso contigo.

Abrí mis ojos y negué con mi cabeza. — Nunca estuviste allí. Me senté sola. Me senté sola todo el año.

— Te sentaste sola por mi culpa.

— Debes estar equivocado. — No sé porqué estaba siendo tan terca con respecto a esto. Capaz era porque si ésta memoria era mi culpa, entonces _no podía creer en nada_ de lo que recordaba. Significaría que mi mente no era confiable, y de alguna manera perdiendo el pasado era más aterrador que perder el futuro, capaz mucho más. Dejé caer su brazo y corrí delante de él, mi conteo haciéndose más rápido en mi cabeza. Conté hacía atrás de cinco en cinco.

Al principio, él trató de mantener mi paso, pero luego se detuvo. Se mantuvo allí con los hombros caídos, la cabeza gacha. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados en… ¿dolor? ¿Culpa?

— Isabella, — dijo finalmente, y levantó su mano para tocar vacilantemente mi mejilla. Su mano se movía cerca de mi cara, y me pregunté si él de verdad iba a tocarme. Se estremeció, y podía ver cada tendón de su esquelética mano. Hubiera sido aterrorizante si su rostro no tuviera una mueca lamentable.

No podía soportar seguir viéndolo, así que cerré mis ojos. Había sólo silencio, sólo mi respiración y el latido de mi corazón. Y luego un ligero toque, dedos fríos en mi mejilla, y como un relámpago, había una nueva memoria, tan afilada que se hizo paso dentro de mi cerebro como un bisturí.

_Sólo había un asiento disponible en la clase, y había un chico sentado allí, un chico tan hermoso que era casi irreal. El señor Banner señaló el asiento y me invitó a sentarme allí después de entregarme un libro de texto. Fui arrastrando los pies hacia la mesa, el libro apretado firmemente contra mi pecho y con mis palmas sudando. — Hola, — dije tímidamente, sin hacer contacto visual. Él se alejó de mí como si oliera mal, como si él no podía soportar el hecho de que yo tenía que compartir la mesa con él._

_Como si me odiara sin todavía conocer mi nombre._

_Él saltó de su asiento como si estuviera en llamas, y fue rápido hasta el señor Banner, hablando en forma baja en su oído. El señor Banner asintió, y el chico corrió fuera de la clase. Podía oír sus pisadas en el pasillo, rápidas y asustadas, eventualmente desapareciendo en la nada, mezclándose con el tictac del segundero del enorme reloj de segunda mano al frente de la clase. Mis ojos se sintieron calientes; mi visión borrosa. Con mi cabeza inclinada, las lágrimas caían en la cubierta gastada del libro de biología. No las limpié. Las dos gordas lágrimas se asentaron en la cubierta, actuando como dos pequeñas lupas, hasta que fueron absorbidas, arrugando el papel._

_— ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día, cariño? — me preguntó Charlie cuando cerré la puerta de entrada fuertemente, sintiendo mi cuerpo entero entumecido._

_Me encogí de hombros. — Bien, creo._

_Él miró una vez mi cara y preguntó — ¿Te gustaría helado sundae de para la cena?_

_Temía por el día siguiente de escuela, pero cuando llegué a biología, el asiento estaba vacío. Estaba tan avergonzada de preguntar a mis nuevos compañeros de clase si ellos sabían algo sobre el hermoso chico que se había ido._

_Decidí en ese momento que yo lo había inventado. Solo así. Era mi elección. Cuando vi la cubierta arrugada del libro de biología, creé una memoria: una botella de agua sudando con condensación, descuidadamente colocada en la parte superior del libro. Eso es lo que sucedió. Eso es todo lo que podría haber sucedido. _

— No eres real, — dije firmemente. — Nunca exististe.

— Lo soy. Existo. — dijo él.

— No, — dije, sosteniendo mi cabeza entre mis manos.

— Abre los ojos, Isabella.

— No

— ¿Cuántos pasos, Isabella?

Susurré, — Quinientos diecisiete.

— Llévame, — me dijo, poniendo su mano en mi brazo. — Voy a contar contigo.

— Quinientos dieciséis, quinientos quince, — él murmuró al unísono conmigo mientras empezábamos a caminar de nuevo, en una voz tan hueca que podía haber sido el eco de mi propia voz en mi cabeza.

Y caminamos, sin conversar, solo contando hacia atrás, hasta que pude divisar mi casa, la puerta aún abierta meciéndose un poco por el viento.

_Diez, nueve, ocho…_

¿Qué ocurrió cuando él caminó por mi puerta?

¿Qué ocurrió al llegar la cuenta a cero?

.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por leer, dejar review y poner esta historia entre sus favoritos y alertas.

Gracias (:


	6. Capítulo 6: Honesto

**_D_**_isclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a __**Feisty Y. Beden. **__Yo sólo me adjudico la traducción autorizada por la autora._

**_L_**_ink de la historia original: /s/5650508/1/Goodnight-Noises-Everywhere_

**_L_**_ink de la autora: /u/1844230/Feisty-Y-Beden_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Honesto**

* * *

A medida que contamos hasta cero, cruzamos el umbral, los dos, brazo contra brazo. Paré de contar. No me gustaba hacerlo en números negativos. Los números negativos me hacían pensar sobre ausencia, vacío, inexistencia, y el fin del mundo. Cero era dónde las cosas se detenían naturalmente. Todavía podía manejar el cero.

Estaba prácticamente arrastrándolo, en lugar de dirigirlo, dentro de la casa. — ¿Quieres sentarte? — le pregunté, depositándolo en el sillón. Él se hundió con cansancio en los polvorientos almohadones, desplomándose sobre su espalda. Se me ocurrió que esta era la primera vez desde que Charlie murió que alguien había estado en casa. Quería jugar el rol de anfitriona. Quería tratar a este extraño como a un invitado.

— ¿Te puedo traer algo? — le pregunté estúpidamente. Él sólo negó con la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos. Parecía agotado. — Aguarda un segundo, — dije, como si él tuviera la energía de salir corriendo antes que regresara. Subí las escaleras y me cambie de remera, usando una un poco más elegante. Algo que hubiese usado en un día especial, tal vez. La remera me quedaba suelta, deslizándose de uno de mis hombros huesudos. ¿Había perdido tanta cantidad de peso? Cepillé mi cabello, recordando con nostalgia cómo usaba este mismo cepillo para desenredarlo antes de ir a la escuela… _antes_. Miré mi reflejo en el espejo de mi tocador. Estaba más pálida, más delgada, pero aún había un tinte rosado en mis mejillas. Todavía había todavía sangre en mí, bombeando y transportando oxígeno, dando vida.

Dando vida.

Bajé las escaleras y lo encontré a él exactamente en dónde lo había dejado en el sillón. Tenía su brazo sobre su cara, escudándose de la tenue luz que se filtraba por las ventanas sucias. — He vuelto, — anuncié mientras me sentaba en el sillón reclinable frente a él. El sillón de Charlie.

— ¿Has ido a alguna parte?, me preguntó con voz débil.

Su desinterés caló profundo en mí, y, espontáneamente, otro flash de esa mirada de odio en su cara resurgió en mi muy remota memoria. Mi rostro ardía con vergüenza. _¿Vergüenza? ¿De qué tengo que estar avergonzada?_

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — demandé con frialdad desde el sillón de Charlie. Me senté con las piernas cruzadas y me mecí de adelante hacia atrás mientras esperaba su respuesta.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? Estabas allí, ¿no? ¿En mi primer día de clases? ¿Tú eras real?

— Sí, yo era real. Sí, yo estuve allí.

— Entonces ¿por qué lo hiciste? — Empecé a mecerme más fuerte, escuchando los resortes crujir, quejándose debajo de mí.

Él no me miraba, no quitaba sus brazos que estaban sobre sus ojos.

— ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? ¿Qué cosa te había hecho? — me balanceé furiosamente. _Chirrido. Chirrido. Chirrido._ Seguí esperando por una respuesta, pero él todavía estaba inmóvil como una estatua.

— Maldita sea, di _algo_. Golpeé mis puños en los apoyabrazos del sillón, provocando una nube de polvo. Recordé leer de algún lado que el 75% del polvo estaba compuesto por células muertas de la piel. ¿Había alguna parte de Charlie aún en esta nube de polvo? Traté de atrapar algunas partículas, procurando desesperadamente de sujetar una parte de él en mi mano otra vez.

La figura en el sillón finalmente se movió. Pude escucharlo tragar desde el otro lado del cuarto, e imaginé su garganta tan seca como la arena. Mi garganta se sintió reseca por simpatía. Pensé con ansias en la jarra de agua de lluvia en la cocina, pero yo no me iba a parar hasta tener respuestas. — ¿Y bien?

— No es tan sencillo, Isabella, — dijo él. — Es… No estoy orgulloso de lo que hice. Pero te mantuve con vida.

— ¿Me _mantuviste_ con vida? — La vergüenza que se había desvanecido se apoderó de mí otra vez, y recordé como había regresado a casa después de clases y reinventé mi primer día, forzando a que la nueva y alterada memoria se convirtiera en la verdad. Nunca había existido un hermoso chico sentado a mi lado en la clase. _Él nunca estuvo allí_. Él huyó cuando me vio. _Él nunca estuvo allí_. Cada noche me lo repetía, con mis ojos cerrados, imaginando la clase de bilogía, el asiento a mi lado vacío. Reflexioné sobre las palabras y las imágenes manipuladas hasta que erosionaron muecas en mis circuitos neurales, hasta que la memoria quedo aferrada, hasta que creí que fue real. Ahora, que él estaba frente a mí, estaba furiosa de que él tan casualmente haya arruinado mis primeros días en Forks. ¿Cuántas noches me había culpado a mí misma? _Si tan solo fueras más linda. Si tan sólo no fueras tan __**tú**_. Había sido insoportable. Fue más fácil tratar de engañarme a mí misma pensando que lo había soñado.

— Alice, mi hermana, ella puede ver cosas, el futuro. Quiero decir, ella podía ver cosas, — dijo él todavía con los ojos cerrados. — Ella me advirtió antes de ir a clases ese día, que yo estaba en una encrucijada. _Se cuidadoso_, — me dijo. — _Está aproximándose un cambio_.

— ¿Y? — Mi balanceo había disminuido, pero mis dedos temblaban y mi cuerpo zumbaba con una energía impaciente. — ¿Ella estaba en lo correcto?

— Sus visiones, ellas son… fueron, sólo una faceta del posible futuro, si te puedes imaginar el futuro como una joya multifacética.

Ni siquiera me imaginaba el futuro, pero si lo tenía que hacer, no lo hubiese imaginado como una joya. El futuro era más como la línea de horizonte en un desierto, extendiéndose al infinito, invariable y sin esperanza.

— Entonces, — él continuó — lo tomé sin mucha importancia, como siempre lo hacía. Pero luego tú entraste a la clase de biología y… — Él se detuvo, llegando de alguna forma ser más silencioso que anteriormente.

Nos sentamos en silencio, y quise impulsarlo a que hable, pero él no se movió.

— ¿Qué? — pregunté. — ¿Qué pasó luego?

— Yo quise… yo casi quise… matarte allí mismo.

Mi sangre se heló, y me sentí de la misma manera cuando estuve enfrentada por primera vez con un muerto en la calle, con las moscas reunidas en sus aún ojos húmedos. — ¿Tú… tú me querías muerta? — pregunté con voz pequeña, y tuve problemas conteniendo las lágrimas en mis ojos. — Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué está mal conmigo?

— ¿Mal contigo? — se rió débilmente. — Isabella, soy un _vampiro._ Soy un demonio, es mi naturaleza.

— Pero no quisiste matar a nadie más. Solo a mí, — dije, tomando un hilo suelto en el apoyabrazos.

— A través de los años aprendí a controlar mi sed de sangre. Pero algo en ti… Alice estaba en lo cierto. Quería sentir tus huesos partirse debajo de mí, sentir el cálido chorro de sangre cuando rasgaba tu carne. Nunca me sentí tan fuera de control en mi vida.

Me estremecí, pero no pude explicar la repentina calidez que sentí al saber que él quería… consumirme. Yo, de entre todos los demás.

— Hui, y mi familia fue conmigo. Sabía que no podía estar cerca de ti, porque _te iba a matar_. Me controlé por esos momentos cuando estuviste lo bastante cerca de mí para quebrarte el cuello, matarte rápidamente… pero ¿Cómo iba a ser yo al día siguiente? ¿O el siguiente? Sabía que no me podía quedar.

— ¿Entonces porque volviste? — Me di cuenta de que había dejado de moverme, el único movimiento era mi pecho subiendo y bajando por mi respiración.

— Supuse que estabas muerta, al igual que el resto. Y quería despedirme, y disculparme. Pero también…

Él era bastante exasperante, la forma en la que paraba de hablar cuando la conversación se hacía interesante. — ¿Qué?, — pregunté a través de mis dientes apretados, tratando de esconder mí irritación.

— Quería saber si todavía te sentía, ese deseo salvaje, incluso si caminaba por el lugar donde tus restos fueron enterrados. — Él todavía yacía allí con los brazos sobre sus ojos. Me pregunté si era más fácil para él decir estas cosas con los ojos cerrados, si pretendía que estaba solo.

— ¿Dónde fuiste? ¿Y cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

— Nos fuimos a unirnos con otro aquelarre en Alaska. Llegar allí fue más fácil que volver, empacamos nuestras pertenencias y autos, y tomó sólo un día. Volver… — él sacudió un poco su cabeza bajo sus brazos. — Caminé todo el camino, parando para descansar sólo cuando mis piernas no tenían más fuerza. Pensé que iba a morir al volver. _Recé _por morir al volver, pero sólo después que te encontrara. Que encontrara tu tumba, sentir esa excitación una última vez, estaría bien dormir por siempre, aunque no sabía cómo morir.

Le pregunté, tal vez, la pregunta más simple de todas. — ¿Quién eres?

Finalmente removió su brazo de su cara, y se incorporó con gran esfuerzo. Con cansancio abrió sus ojos. — Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, y soy el último de mi especie.

— Hola, Edward, — dije, saliendo del sillón reclinable, haciéndolo balancear suavemente, como si Charlie estuviera sentado allí todavía. — Hagamos esto bien. Empecemos de nuevo.

Le tendí mi mano. — Soy Isabella Swan, pero todos me llaman Bella. También soy la última de mi especie.

Él tomó mi mano en su helada y polvorienta mano y la apretó débilmente. — Es un placer conocerte, Bella.

— Igualmente, Edward, — dije, sacudiendo su mano. A pesar de su débil agarre, era como apretar una piedra.

— Tu mano es cálida, — dijo él, cerrando sus ojos nuevamente, ahogándose en el sentimiento.

— No, — le dije.

— ¿No qué? —

— No cierres tus ojos. Quiero verlos.

Los abrió lentamente, como si le doliera hacerlo. Tomé su cara entre mis manos y estudié su rostro, mirando dentro de sus ojos negros como la tinta. Podía ver la pálida silueta de mi cara reflejada de nuevo hacia mí. Sus ojos eran como el cielo a medianoche, la luz de afuera reflejados en ellos brillaban como estrellas en el firmamento.

— Recuerdo cuando el cielo era de esa forma, — murmuré tristemente. — Extraño las estrellas.

— El sol es una estrella, — señaló.

— Supongo, — me encogí de hombros.

— Está muriendo también, — dijo él.

— Todos lo estamos haciendo. Pero no lo suficientemente rápido. — Había estado sola por tanto tiempo, y quería unirme con todos aquellos que ya habían partido. Pero la verdad era que tenía mucho miedo de morir por mi cuenta. Y sabía que Charlie quería que viviera tanto como pudiera. Pensé en el almacenamiento que hizo él en nuestra casa, con suficiente comida para años. Era como escupirle a la cara si tiraba mi vida de esa forma. Vivía por él.

Y sentada al lado de este hermoso chico que no lo había simplemente imaginado, pensé que tal vez, tal vez ahora podía vivir por alguien más.

.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por leer, dejar review y poner esta traducción entre sus historias favoritas y alertas. A medida que avance la historia, se van a ir despejando dudas.

Hasta la próxima.

quelecortenlacabeza.


	7. Capítulo 7: Consuelo

**_D_**_isclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a __**Feisty Y. Beden**__. Yo sólo me adjudico la traducción autorizada por la autora._

**_L_**_ink de la historia original: /s/5650508/1/Goodnight-Noises-Everywhere_

**_L_**_ink de la autora: /u/1844230/Feisty-Y-Beden_

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Consuelo**

* * *

— ¿Cuándo las estrellas empezaron a morir? — le pregunté. Pude sentir como Edward se encogía de hombros sentado a mí lado.

— Las estrellas están… estaban tan lejos que para el momento de que vieras su luz, ya habían pasado muchos años, — dijo él. — La estrella más cercana, después del sol, era Próxima Centauri, y tendría que tomar cuatro años para que su luz llegue a nosotros. Las otras estrellas, están mucho más lejos. Algunas de ellas a cientos de miles de años de distancia.

— Podrían de haber estado muriendo antes de que hubiéramos nacido.

— Podrían haber estado muertas antes de que la tierra se haya formado, — dijo.

— Y todo este tiempo, estaba viviendo mi vida, y nunca lo supe, — dije temblando y atrayendo mis piernas a mi pecho. — El mundo estaba muriendo, y yo estaba preocupada de que nadie me pidiera ir con él al baile de fin de curso. — Y empecé a llorar.

Sentí su fría y temblorosa meno rozar mi mejilla, atrapando una lágrima. — Incluso tus lágrimas son cálidas, — dijo él. — ¿Por qué estas llorando?

— Estoy pensando en por qué nací, si es así como todo iba a terminar. ¿Por qué traerme a este mundo dónde vi nada más que a mis seres queridos morir frente a mis ojos, el fin de la civilización, el fin de la _humanidad_, válgame Dios? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no pude haber nacido en los años veinte o algo? Flappers[1], Prohibición… parecían buenos tiempos. — Me reí lastimosamente entre mis lágrimas, resueltamente tratando de hacer un chiste.

— Los años veinte fueron un poco patéticos, — dijo Edward.

_Edward_. Él tenía un nombre. Y era real. Y estaba aquí, conmigo.

— ¿Por qué? — sorbí mis mocos, limpiándome la cara con mi manga.

— Había mucha más mierda en la calle, por un lado, y después tenías la Gran Depresión, y una vez que habíamos salido de eso, la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Básicamente la vida siempre había apestado de alguna forma.

— ¿Es un juego de palabras? Como ¿un juego de palabras vampírico? — pregunté, todavía limpiándome la cara.

— Uh, no. ¿Por qué?

— Porque odio los juegos de palabras.

Rio débilmente, envolviendo los brazos en su cintura. Parecía que incluso esa pequeña actividad había tomado su poca cantidad de energía.

— ¿Qué les pasó a los vampiros? — pregunté repentinamente.

— Perdóname, — dijo él, desplomándose sobre el sillón. — No puedo seguir estando sentado.

Me levanté y lo ayudé a subir sus piernas. Me senté en el suelo junto a él, así podía seguir viendo sus ojos tan oscuros como el petróleo. — ¿Quieres una manta?

—No tengo necesidad de una — dijo él.

— Necesitas una manta, — decidí, ignorándolo. Me levanté para tomar una vieja manta afgana del canasto de mimbre que se ubicaba al lado de la chimenea. Lo arropé, ignorando sus débiles protestas. Para mí se veía mejor, incluso si era sólo una ilusión. Me hacía sentir bien verlo parecer como si estuviera siendo cuidado.

— Tendrías que saber, — comenzó a decir, — que mi familia… no éramos como el resto de los vampiros. No nos alimentábamos de humanos, sólo de animales. No había muchos de nuestra especie que fueran como nosotros. Cuando el virus empezó a infectar a los humanos, los vampiros no pensaron nada sobre aquello, no cambiaron sus cazas o sus hábitos alimenticios. — Su respiración era entrecortada, como si contar la historia fuera tan exigente como correr un maratón.

— Algo pasó, y lo hizo lentamente. Los vampiros que se alimentaban de humanos infectados también tenían una versión de la enfermedad. Se enfermaban y morían. No se contagiaba de vampiro a vampiro, sólo a través de la sangre infectada.

— Pero tú… tú dijiste que tu familia no se alimentaba de humanos.

Él me observó, esperando a que haga la conexión.

_Después del susto inicial, las escuelas reabrieron. Se les insistió a los estudiantes que se quedaran en sus casas si tenían síntomas iniciales de la enfermedad, y muchos de los padres mantuvieron a sus hijos en sus hogares de todas formas, por miedo a que se enfermaran. La mamá de Tyler Crowley forzó a ir a su hijo a la escuela sin importar nada, su hermano había abandonado los estudios años atrás y ella estaba determinada a ver al menos a uno de sus hijos graduado. — ¿Qué es un una pequeña enfermedad? — dijo Tyler imitando la voz de su madre. — Ningún resfriado va a retener a mi bebé de no entrar en la universidad. Si te quedas en casa, te mataré yo misma. _

_Todos nos reímos en aquel momento, tan desesperados por un poco de alegría mientras nuestra clase disminuía más y más a medida que los alumnos enfermaban, morían o simplemente se mudaban, esperanzados que, de alguna manera, podían escapar de la enfermedad. — Tu mamá es muy espeluznante, — convenimos, y Tyler asintió vigorosamente con su cabeza._

_No notamos en aquel entonces en cómo de rojos estaban sus ojos, o el sudor que había empezado a gotear por su frente. Estábamos pasando el tiempo del almuerzo en el laboratorio de biología, jugando con los cobayos, Darwin y Mendel._

_Tyler estaba sosteniendo a Darwin cuando él estornudó. Todos los que estábamos allí retrocedimos e instintivamente pusimos nuestros brazos enfrente de nuestras caras._

_— Relájense chicos, — dijo él. — Es sólo alergia. Estos bichos peludos siempre me hacen estornudar._

_— Está bien, — dijimos, pero mantuvimos nuestra distancia. _

_Al día siguiente, Darwin estaba muerto. Al otro día, Mendel, quien compartía la jaula con Darwin, también lo estaba. Y para el final de la semana, también lo estuvo Tyler. Supongo que su madre después de todo no lo tuvo que matar por faltar a la escuela._

— Los animales, — murmuré. — El virus se propagaba de los humanos a los animales. Y luego… ¿fue desde el animal al vampiro? ¿Al igual que desde el humano al vampiro?

Edward asintió con la cabeza con mucho esfuerzo. — Carlisle, quién era como mi padre, él estaba entrenado en el campo de la medicina, y no lo pudo prevenir. Pensó que estábamos seguros porque solamente habíamos tomado conocimiento de que los vampiros con régimen alimenticio normal habían caído enfermos. Alice, bueno, no sabemos por qué sus visiones no nos advirtieron, pero tal vez fue porque nadie tomó la decisión de que los animales murieran. Ella no podía ver la intención de los virus al querer mutar. Para al tiempo de que Carlisle se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, él y su esposa, mi segunda madre, amable, hermosa Esme, estaban ya muy enfermos, y sabíamos que no había cura para el virus, sin importar a quién, o a qué, atacara.

— ¿Qué le pasó a Alice?

— Ella ya estaba infectada al momento de que Carlisle pudo dilucidar la situación. Ella luchó tan fuerte, por un tiempo creímos que era la excepción, que ella podía sobrevivir. Jasper, su pareja y mi hermano, estaba a su lado constantemente. Casi creo que su amor era lo que la mantenía con vida.

— ¿Y luego? — dije con en voz baja.

— Jasper se sorprendió por un ruido en el exterior de la casa. Él dejó caer la mano de ella en sorpresa. Al momento de que su conexión piel contra piel estuvo perdida, ella se escabulló. Ocurrió en el parpadeo de un ojo, tal vez más rápido. Jasper estaba fuera de sí mismo, naturalmente. Él… le construyó a Alice una gran pira funeraria, y luego él saltó dentro de las llamas con el cuerpo de ella en sus brazos. Traté de sacarlo, pero él me rogó que lo dejara ir.

Mi corazón se rompió por esas almas que nunca conocí. — ¿Había otros? Me refiero a tu familia, ¿había alguien más?

Él suspiró, y parecía que estaba esforzándose por mantener sus ojos abiertos porque yo se lo había pedido. Tal vez quería cerrarlos, para que las memorias no lo ahogaran.

— No tienes que mantener tus ojos abiertos si sólo lo estás haciendo por mí, — le dije.

— Gracias. — Y la pétrea noche me fue velada una vez más. Él tragó unas pocas veces antes de continuar. — Tenía otra hermana, Rosalie, y otro hermano, Emmett. Éramos todos los que quedábamos, junto al otro aquelarre en Alaska. Sabíamos que los animales ya no eran seguros. No sabía si los otros aquelarres como nosotros ya lo habían figurado.

Él suspiró, y era mi turno de tocar su mejilla con mi temblorosa mano. — Tan cálida, — dijo él, apoyándose contra mi palma. Mordí mi labio para no llorar, preocupada de ofenderlo por mostrar tristeza por sus seres queridos que nunca conocí.

— Sabíamos que si nos seguíamos alimentando, moriríamos, porque no podíamos saber cuáles animales estaban sanos y cuáles no. El virus podía estar inactivo por días antes de que la enfermedad fuera evidente en los animales, especialmente los de gran tamaño. No me alimenté. A Emmett no le importó. A él le gustaban los riesgos. Decía que él nunca llegó a jugar a la ruleta rusa cuando era humano, y que esto era la segunda mejor cosa. Ya sabes, humor negro.

— Es de la única forma que puedes sobrevivir, — murmuré, pensando en cómo su mejilla podía sentirse tan sólida a la vez de ser flácida y frágil.

— Emmett fue afortunado las primeras veces que fue de caza, pero luego… — Edward apretó sus párpados con fuerza. Él no tenía la necesidad de acabar con esa parte de la historia.

— ¿Y el resto de tu familia? — pregunté gentilmente, esperando no causarle mucho dolor.

— Después de que Emmett murió, Rosalie fue de caza buscando un animal que _estuviera infectado_. Ella era su pareja, no quería vivir sin él. No tomó mucho tiempo en morir. Y el otro aquelarre, trataron de no alimentarse, sabiendo que eso podía significar su muerte. Pero ellos simplemente estuvieron muy hambrientos como para importarle. "¿Qué clase de vida es esta?" dijeron mientras emprendían lo que sería su última caza, incluso les supliqué que no fueran. Y luego era el único que quedaba.

— ¿Y por qué tú fuiste lo suficiente capaz de resistir? ¿Cómo has podido vivir durante tanto tiempo sin alimentarte?

— Por ti, Bella. Tenía que regresar para verte, para despedirme y disculparme. Imaginé que me iba a disculpar con tu tumba. No esperé encontrarte viva.

— ¿Puedes morir de hambre?

— No. Sólo quisiera ser capaz de poder hacerlo. Sería mucho más fácil. Estaba pensando en cómo iba a morir una vez que me hubiera despedido de ti, ya que no hay más animales, enfermos o sanos.

— Pero estoy viva, — dije.

— Sí, no estaba esperando eso.

— ¿Así que ya no quieres morir, no?

— Yo… no.

— Entonces no importa, — dije. — No importa que no haya ninguna forma de que tú mueras, porque estoy aquí, y estoy viva, y ya no estoy sola. — Me sorprendí al estallar en llanto ante ese pensamiento. — Ya no estoy sola, — repetí llorando.

—Shhh, no llores. No llores. — dijo él, tratando de alcanzarme pero no siendo capaz de liberarse de la manta.

— No, estoy feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Estoy feliz de no estar sola. — Bruscamente limpié mis lágrimas y me pregunté si de en verdad podía preguntarle lo que estaba pensando.

Él examinó mi rostro. — Te ves como si estuvieras tratando de entender algo.

Tímidamente, aparté la vista, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos mientras hacía mi pregunta. — Es… es que hace tanto tiempo que nadie me abraza. A veces envuelvo mis brazos alrededor mío muy firmemente y trato de recordar cuán fuerte mi mamá me estrujaba, qué ritmo ella me daba palmaditas en mi espalda cuando estaba orgullosa de mí, qué ritmo era cuando yo estaba triste. Había diferentes ritmos, pero no puedo recordarlos todos, no con seguridad de todas formas. — No le conté a cerca de la almohada que vestía con la ropa de Charlie, o cómo colocaba una de las mangas vacías sobre mí cuerpo cuando las noches eran muy solitarias para soportar.

— ¿No me tienes miedo? — me preguntó en una voz tan silenciosa que no estaba segura si había imaginado que él había hablado.

— ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? — le pregunté desafiantemente. — Lo peor ya ha pasado. Todas mis pesadillas ya se hicieron realidad. Así que ¿qué podría pasarme ahora?

— Entonces ven aquí Bella, porque estoy muy débil para ir hacia ti.

Levanté la manta y me acomodé al lado de su delgado cuerpo en el amplio y suave sillón. — Tan cálida, — dijo otra vez, y atraje sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

— Puedo ver el pulso de tu cuello, — dijo él.

— Lo siento… ¿tendría que cubrirlo? ¿Es muy duro para ti?

— No, al contrario, me da esperanza. Todavía hay vida aquí, y de todas las personas en el mundo, eres tú. Tú eres la única por la que recé que aún estuviera con vida.

— ¿Los vampiros rezan? — pregunté, tranquila y casi dormida por la presión de sus brazos y la voz en mi oído.

— Algunos de nosotros lo hacemos, — dijo. — Pero nuestras plegarias no son usualmente respondidas.

Nos quedamos allí debajo de la manta afgana, mi corazón latiendo con suficiente fuerza para los dos, rítmicamente como un reloj contando hacia atrás nuestros últimos días.

.

.

.

* * *

[1] Flapper es un anglicismo que se utilizaba en los años 1920 para referirse a un nuevo estilo de vida de mujeres jóvenes que usaban faldas cortas, no llevaban corsé, lucían un corte de cabello especial (denominado bob cut), escuchaban música no convencional para esa época (jazz), que también bailaban.

Gracias por leer, dejar review y poner esta historia entre sus alertas y favoritos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	8. Capítulo 8: Dispuesto

**_D_**_isclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a __**Feisty Y. Beden. **__Yo sólo me adjudico la traducción autorizada por la autora._

**_L_**_ink de la historia original: /s/5650508/1/Goodnight-Noises-Everywhere_

**_L_**_ink de la autora: /u/1844230/Feisty-Y-Beden_

* * *

** Capítulo 8: Dispuesto**

* * *

Tener a Edward en mi vida cambió mi rutina, pero tomó tiempo. Después de vivir el mismo día una y otra vez, y tener la comodidad de esa rutina, encontré difícil poder salir del molde. Si no pasaba por cada etapa de mi día, me preocupaba que eso desencadenara un suceso horrible, incluso cuando no podía imaginar cómo la vida podía ser peor. Podía decir que estaría feliz por el cambio, pero era aterrador, como haber sido abandonada en el medio del espacio exterior y no ser capaz de ver los bordes del universo (demasiado espacio, demasiada libertad, demasiado desconocimiento). Traté de hacer una cosa diferente por día, lentamente distendiéndome de mi rígido itinerario, dejando que evolucionara lentamente del organismo unicelular a uno multicelular. Mis días se movieron a un ritmo glacial, desde vivir en el océano hasta aprender cómo sobrevivir en la tierra, desde reptar a caminar en cuatro patas, hasta finalmente estar en dos pies.

Él descansaba en el sillón de la sala todo el día con sus ojos cerrados. Me dijo que los vampiros no dormían, pero él podía haberme engañado. Yo aún seguía haciendo mis rondas, visitaba la cama de Charlie a la medianoche, pero ahora había caído en el hábito de dormir un par de horas en el sillón con Edward. El extraño contraste de frialdad en mi espalda y alrededor mío, y mi propio calor atrapados debajo de las mantas era como nadar en el océano, dónde cada brazada de mis brazos, el impulso de mis piernas, cada ola que arremetía contra mí, podía brindarme una temperatura diferente, empujándome dentro de una repentina temperatura cálida y luego a una tan fría como el hielo.

Recordaba haber ido a la playa hace ya mucho tiempo con Renée, fuimos a Florida en las vacaciones de invierno durante algunos años. Ella se veía increíble en su bikini, con un gran sombrero de ala ancha y flexible en su cabeza y gafas oscuras, como una estrella de Hollywood. La piel en su estómago era plana y tonificada a pesar de que una vez había estado embarazada de mí. — Tengo unos espectaculares genes, — ella decía si alguien le preguntaba. Yo tenía un traje de baño de una pieza con un patrón floral y una serie de volantes en el trasero, una apariencia que funcionaba cuando tienes nueve años.

Corrí desde nuestro puesto en la arena y salté dentro de las olas espumosas, gritando por el frío y el movimiento de las algas alrededor de mis fornidas piernas. Nadé hasta dónde aún podía alcanzar el fondo hasta que una gran ola llegó flotando oscilante antes de que se estrellarse detrás de mí. De vez en cuando miraba hacia ella, un pequeño y brillante punto en un lienzo de arena. Me saludaba de regreso desde la manta, y si entrecerraba los ojos, podía verla frotándose el aceite bronceador en su piel, lo que hacía que oliera como a batido de frutas.

Había aprendido en la clase de ciencias sobre los factores de protección solar y le dije a ella que no creía que el aceite bronceador era lo suficiente bueno para proteger su piel. Ella despeinaba mi pelo y decía, — Bella, cariño, todo es a cerca de riesgos calculados. Además, estoy usando un sombrero. Mi cara va a estar bien. — Me preocupaba mucho por ella, despertando en el medio de la noche y temiendo que contrajera cáncer de piel y me dejara huérfana de madre. Ahora casi rio en pensar en cuán insignificantes eran mis preocupaciones en aquel entonces, que pequeñas eran en el gran esquema de lo que podía ser y fue, realmente ir mal. Ahora sabía que ella había estado en lo cierto, ¿qué beneficioso habría sido que se haya cubierto del sol de pies a cabeza?, ¿en qué influiría si se hubiera puesto protector solar factor 100, si igual el virus la iba a matar en unos años de todos modos? Por lo menos ella pudo estirarse bajo el sol y vivir de la forma que quería, sin dictarse por miedos como yo. Desearía haber sido más como ella cuando tuve la oportunidad.

_Vivir de la forma que quieras_.

¿Cómo podía vivir ahora, vivir al máximo dentro de los parámetros en los que estaba atrapada? Me senté en el sillón reclinable de Charlie y observé a Edward descansar. Estaba más débil cada día, pero él no podía morir. Que horrible. Le leía, a pesar de no saber si podía oírme. — ¿Estas escuchando?, — preguntaba algunas veces.

— Me gusta escuchar tu voz, — él decía, moviendo sus labios tan ligeramente que no estaba segura si yo había imaginado su respuesta.

Cada mañana le leía el periódico, el último, el mismo con el que siempre empezaba mi día, incorporándolo a mis rutinas. Tomaba el desayuno en la sala con él, lo que era diferente, y me sentía culpable por comer cuando él no podía. Pero luego me recordaba que él me pedía que no lo abandonara, incluso si no me podía ver.

— Puedo escuchar tu corazón latir, aun cuando mis ojos están cerrados, — decía él. — Mientras escuche tus latidos, no recuerdo más nada.

Iba a afuera y caminaba, buscando por más provisiones, mirando el cielo y deseando que lloviera. Recuerdo cuando en una época de mi vida odiaba cuán húmedo y deprimente era Forks, pero ahora estaría más que agradecida por las lluvias frecuentes. El resto de mis… nuestros días, le leía a Edward mientras descansaba, inmóvil, agotado, muerto de hambre.

Estábamos terminando de leer _Las Uvas de la Ira_, capaz no era el libro más alegre bajo nuestras circunstancias, pero Edward dijo que nunca había leído a Steinbeck. Yo hubiese preferido haber leído _Al este del Edén_, pero todos los momentos familiares felices de los Hamiltons me hacían extrañar demasiado a Charlie. De alguna manera, era más fácil manejar el continuo flujo de miseria en Las Uvas de la Ira. La desesperación abrumadora de los Joad era casi un consuelo. Me sentía menos sola. Comencé a leer la última escena, con Rose Of Sharon dejando al descubierto su pecho y alimentando al hambriento hombre, sonrojándome un poco mientras le leía a Edward.

—Qué extraño final, —dijo él, mientras yo cerraba el libro.

— Pero un poco hermoso, ¿no crees? — dije, a pesar de que cuando lo leí por primera vez para la clase de Inglés, había estado muy perturbada por eso. Debía de estar incómoda con la idea general de amamantar. Quiero decir, Jesús, tenía problemas en beber leche si pensaba mucho en aquello, pero además amamantar a un adulto, un total extraño, eso añadía un nuevo nivel de asquerosidad. Veía ahora que ella le había dado la única cosa que tenía, incluso después de haber perdido a su bebé. Ella no dejó que la tragedia, la tristeza, la pobreza y el hambre la sobrepasaran e hicieran que ignora a alguien en necesidad.

Y en ese momento sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

— Voy a salir, — dije, moviendo mi mano vagamente.

— Está bien, — dijo él con una voz rasposa. — Ten cuidado.

Me reír. — ¿Qué más hay allí afuera? No hay nada.

Me até fuertemente los cordones de mis zapatillas y corrí los casi dos kilómetros y medio hasta el viejo hospital. Cubrí mi nariz y boca con mi remera, tratando de no respirar muy profundamente. Tanta gente había muerto aquí, los doctores venían a trabajar cada día aun cuando estaban totalmente enfermos, porque alguien tenía que atender a los moribundos. ¿Qué podían hacer más allá de poner confortables a las personas, administrándoles morfina o hidromorfona mientras las tuvieran en sus suministros? Era sorprendente, algunos de los doctores habían muerto sobre sus pies, apoyados exactamente contra la pared. Sin embargo, esos cadáveres eran viejos, y no expedían un olor muy penetrante. Para el final, nadie podía llegar a los hospitales. Sólo esperaba que todavía hubiera suministros.

No estaba segura de lo que estaba buscando, mi memoria de la campaña de sangre que hubo en la escuela era borrosa. Había necesitado que Charlie firmara el consentimiento ya que todavía no había cumplido los diecisiete años. Recuerdo que habían pinchado mi dedo para comprobar el hierro, esa parte fue la más dolorosa. Y me preguntaron tantas preguntas vergonzosas acerca de qué tipo de relaciones sexuales podía o no haber tenido. Sabía que mi sangre estaba limpia, y la anemia no era un problema cuando era la única viva. Podíamos omitir las formalidades. _Nosotros ¿por qué nosotros?, _me pregunté_._ _Soy sólo yo_.

Yodo. Necesitaba yodo, y vendas, y el tipo de aguja necesario, y una de esas bolsas de donación. ¿Dónde iba a encontrar cualquiera de esas cosas? Deambulé por los pasillos oscuros hasta que encontré un armario de suministros. La puerta había sido violentada cuando comenzaron los disturbios y saqueos, y la gente ya se había llevado todos los analgésicos. Pero nadie necesitaba bolsas de donación para obtener una solución. Y el yodo… ¿qué bien le podía hacer a la gente ya enferma? Encontré botellas y botellas de yodo. Tomé algunas vendas, el yodo, un puñado de bolitas de algodón, paquetes de gasas, incluso encontré de esas tiras de goma que se usan para atar en el brazo.

Estaba muy oscuro dentro del edificio y demasiado deprimente para intentar esta locura ahí adentro. Caminé hacia afuera, dando pasos cuidadosos entre los vidrios rotos de la puerta de entrada, y me senté en un banco cerca de la entrada circular de autos antes de llegar a la sala de emergencias. El sol estaba plasmado en el cielo, pálido y débil, pero su luz aún estaba allí. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, o si sería capaz de hacerlo. ¿Cómo podía incluso encontrar una vena?

Me froté la parte interior de mi brazo, sorprendida de como la frialdad del yodo se sentía sobre mi piel. Espere a que el producto se secara, viendo como coloreaba la parte interior de mi brazo en un extraño color marrón naranja. Até la tira de goma arriba de mi codo tan fuerte como pude.

Podía sentir mi pulso haciendo presión contra el amarre, marcando el compás como un metrónomo, como un reloj. Eso es gracioso. Los relojes trabajan solamente cuando hacen su sonido acompasado, al igual que las personas. No más sonido, no más vida. Era como si mi pulso repitiera _"¡Estoy viva!, ¡Estoy viva!"_. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido en el mundo, mi corazón se negaba a dejar de latir, pequeño terco.

Palpé alrededor de la parte interna del codo, tratando de sentir dónde el latido era más fuerte. Liberé la aguja estéril de su envoltorio, un poco asustada por lo gruesa que era. Tragué en seco y moví mi cabeza, tratando de dispersar mis nervios. _Dios, Charlie, quien sea que estuviese allí arriba_, recé, _guía mi mano_. _Ayúdame a hacer esto bien. No me interesa cuánto pueda doler_.

Golpeteé el interior de mi brazo un par de veces, pensando que si los drogadictos podían hacer esto, no necesitaba tener ningún entrenamiento médico. Y entonces cerré los ojos y enterré la aguja en el brazo, esperando que no haya arruinado nada.

No grité incluso si la aguja pellizcaba y quemaba, pero contuve unas cuantas respiraciones hasta que el dolor pulsante se calmara antes de abrir mis ojos. El tubo de la aguja se llenó con un profundo carmesí, espeso como tempera. Era asombroso de ver, y abrí y cerré mi puño, recordando las instrucciones que la amable enfermera me había dado en el gimnasio de la escuela. Toqué el tubo con mi mano libre, sorprendida por lo cálida que era la sangre que fluía, tenía mi misma temperatura. La bolsa empezó lentamente a llenarse, y pensé en Rose of Sharon y el hombre hambriento. _"Ella levantó la mirada, y observó a través del granero, y sus labios se juntaron sonriendo misteriosamente."_

Acuné la bolsa en mí regazo mientras se llenaba, pensando en Edward acostado bajo las mantas en el sillón, y sonreí un poco. Alojé la bolsa en mi mano libre, disfrutando de su peso sobre mi palma. Seguramente esto lo ayudaría.

No sabía si ya había juntado medio litro, pero tomé una gasa y la coloqué arriba de la aguja mientras la retiraba. Me recliné lentamente en el banco de cemento, sosteniendo apretadamente la gasa contra mi brazo, tratando de frenar la sangre. Levanté mi brazo alto en el aire por encima de mí cabeza, como si supiera la respuesta a la pregunta que el sol parecía hacerme mientras brillaba débilmente, sin calentar mi rostro.

.

.

.

* * *

Voy a sonar como un disco de rayado pero, gracias, muchas gracias, por leer, dejar reviews y poner esta historia entre sus alertas y favoritas. Y ¡wow!, que respuesta hubo la semana pasada. Gracias por apoyar esta traducción, me encanta esta historia y me gusta que más personas tengan la posibilidad de conocerla.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	9. Capítulo 9: Control

**_D_**_isclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a __**Feisty Y. Beden. **__Yo sólo me adjudico la traducción autorizada por la autora_

**_L_**_ink de la historia original: /s/5650508/1/Goodnight-Noises-Everywhere_

**_L_**_ink de la autora: /u/1844230/Feisty-Y-Beden_

* * *

** Capítulo 9: Control**

* * *

Esperé un rato antes de pararme. Conté novecientos Mississippis, quince minutos parecían correctos después de perder casi medio litro de sangre, dada la normal y sana presión sanguínea. Traté de recordar la última vez que mi presión había sido examinada. ¿Cuándo fue mi último examen médico? Nunca me enfermaba, incluso Renée había tratado algunas veces de exponerme a la varicela, pero mi sistema inmunológico era fuerte y se resistía dejar al virus replicarse. Nunca falté a la escuela por enfermarme, y había un cajón en la cocina de la casa de mamá (_si es que todavía estaba en pie_, pensé para mí misma, preguntándome si Phoenix se parecía como a aquellos días, si todavía había aunque sea un pedazo de tierra al que podía llamarse _Phoenix_) lleno con mis premios de asistencia escolar. Recuerdo cuando en una época _quería_ enfermarme, para quedarme en mi casa y comer gelatina y sopa de pollo, ginger ale y galletas saladas, para quedarme en pijama todo el día y mirar la televisión diurna, programas de juegos y novelas y esos aburridos programas de tribunales. Pero nunca pude enfermarme. El peligro más grande para mi salud era mi propia torpeza.

Mientras sostenía la gasa a mi brazo, cerré mis ojos y traté de pretender que el banco de cemento era la camilla acolchada dónde había donado sangre unos años atrás. Respiré profundamente, tratando de imaginar que el patio de afuera del hospital era el viejo gimnasio del colegio de Forks, forzándome a oler la memoria de medias, sudor y hormonas en lugar del estancado aire teñido con muerte, putrefacción y una pizca de sulfuro. Pensé sobre la campaña de donación de sangre, cuán asustada había estado, y al mismo tiempo tan orgullosa que esos pocos momentos de incomodidad podían salvar la vida de tres personas que nunca conocería. Recuerdo mirar alrededor del gimnasio y ver a los otros chicos de mi clase con un fragmento de tubo pegado a sus brazos y las hieleras de la Cruz Roja. Me acuerdo del gusto del jugo de uva diluido y las galletitas de manteca que nos habían dado en la mesa de recuperación, como de extraño sabía el jugo después de la dulzura granulada de la galletita. El jugo y las galletitas nunca iban bien juntos. Leche y galletitas tenía más sentido, pero ellos no habían entregado leche después de haber donado sangre. Nunca había pensado que extrañaría la leche, pero ahora solamente deseaba que en vez de jugo nos hubiesen dado leche con las galletitas, como si de alguna manera haría la diferencia tener ese sabor en la memoria en vez del jugo mezclándose con las galletitas en mi lengua.

Doblé un nuevo trozo de gasa en cuatro partes y lo pegué con una gran curita en dónde antes había insertado la aguja para extraer la sangre y me levanté, sentándome en el banco. Todavía tenía la bolsa de sangre en mi mano. Cuando había donado sangre en la campaña de donación en la escuela, recuerdo lo extrañamente triste que me sentí cuando se llevaron rápidamente la bolsa que contenía mi sangre. Me reí de mi misma por ser tan… bueno, sentimental no parece ser la palabra correcta para describirlo, pero era algo parecido a aquello. Había estado triste que una parte de mí estaba siendo llevada y no podía despedirme de ella. No sabía por qué quería sentir el peso de la bolsa entre mis brazos, sentir qué tan cálida estaba, llena con la sangre que momentos antes había estado dentro de mí, transportando mi oxígeno, luchando con cuerpos extraños, ayudándome a _vivir_. Sólo quería tocar la bolsa una vez, picarla con mi dedo en uno de sus lados. _Es sólo sangre, Bella,_ me recordé. _No es como si hubieses dado a un bebé o algo así_. Pero había estado igualmente triste, a pesar de que mi regalo iba a salvar vidas.

Pero esta vez no iba a ser así. Acuné la bolsa entre mis brazos como si fuera un pequeño y prematuro bebé. — Hey, hola, — le dije a la bolsa. — ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? ¿Sí? — dije, respondiendo por la bolsa. — Muy bien, ven aquí — dije, sosteniendo la bolsa contra mi hombro como si fuera hacer eructar al pequeño y cálido bebé. — Calidez de un bebe y lleno con sangre saludable, — susurré mientras caminaba. Estaba consciente de que sonaba como una loca, pero ¿quién estaba para escucharme?

La bolsa de sangre se enfriaba lentamente, pero me sentía decepcionada mientras llegaba a temperatura ambiente cuando ya estaba caminando cerca de mi casa. Ociosamente lanzaba la bolsa de una mano a otra, lo que probablemente aceleraba su enfriamiento. ¿La tomaría Edward aunque no estuviera en la temperatura correcta? ¿Sería como comer sobras de comida frías? Yo disfrutaba de las sobras frías, antes, cuando parecía decadente comer pasta fría con pollo en el desayuno. Ahora, sin embargo, todas las comidas eran sobras frías. Odiaba el granuloso estofado de carne frío, la grasa solidificada derritiéndose lentamente en mi boca, sintiéndose extrañamente arenosa antes de disolverse en mi lengua. Lo que daría por un microondas que funcione. ¿Por qué nadie había inventado un microondas a cuerda, como las linternas y las radios?

Perdida en esos pensamientos, paré para ver por dónde iba caminando y tropecé con uno de mis cordones desatados. Fui cayendo, y la bolsa de sangre escapó de mis manos en cámara lenta. — ¡No! — grité, y traté de impulsarme más lejos mientras caía estirando mi cuerpo más adelante para tratar de que la bolsa caiga sobre alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Caí de cara sobre la tierra, pero mis brazos extendidos milagrosamente atraparon la bolsa. Mi barbilla se había raspado bastante mal, pero no creía que sangrara mucho. Tenía un kit de primeros auxilios en casa, podía limpiarme más tarde. Mi muñeca izquierda dolía tremendamente, y era peor si la quería rotar. _Tonta, tonta, tonta_, me dije. La bolsa era probablemente fuerte para sobrevivir a una caída de un metro y medio. Pero no podía correr ese riesgo. Veía la bolsa caer y estallarse contra el suelo dejando una gran mancha roja en el camino. No podía soportar ese pensamiento. Si la bolsa se rompía, no sería capaz de extraer de nuevo esa cantidad de sangre por dos meses, si es que quería estar segura con respecto a esto. Tenía que sobrevivir si él iba a sobrevivir.

Haciendo una mueca de dolor, me levante del suelo lentamente y caminé el resto del camino hacia la casa. Sostuve la bolsa por la parte superior con mi mano derecha y mi brazo izquierdo colgaba sin fuerzas a mi lado. Toqué mi barbilla con un dedo. La sangre ya se había coagulado. Era más como una quemadura de alfombra que otra cosa, nada que un poco de alcohol no pudiera curar cuando llegara a casa.

Dejé la puerta abierta y me apuré al interior de la casa, sin tomarme tiempo en sacarme las zapatillas. — ¿Edward? — llamé. No sabía por qué lo hacía, él nunca se movía de su lugar en el sillón. Supuse que no quise ser grosera y sorprenderlo, aunque estaba muy segura que él podía escuchar el arrastre de mis pies a una gran distancia, especialmente si su audición era igual de buena como cuando escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón estando en la misma habitación.

— Estas de vuelta, — dijo él. — Estuviste fuera durante un largo tiempo.

— ¿Lo estuve?

— Te has cortado, — dijo, olfateando el aire.

— Estoy bien, — me encogí de hombros. — Soy torpe.

No estaba segura que hacer a continuación, así que bruscamente dejé la bolsa de sangre en su regazo.

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó, muy débil para abrir sus ojos.

— Es para ti, — dije, dándole palmaditas en su hombro mientras me arrodillaba en el piso al lado del sillón.

Sacó su mano de debajo de la manta y ligeramente tocó la parte superior de la bolsa. — Todavía está cálida, — dijo él.

— ¿Se siente cálido para ti? Se ha enfriado bastante.

Él aún no abría sus ojos.

— ¿Entonces?, — pregunté.

— ¿Qué es?, — dijo, confundido, pasando sus manos sobre el plástico.

— Es sangre, — le contesté. — Necesitas beberla. Estás tan débil para hacer cualquier cosa.

Su ceño se frunció. — ¿Dónde… dónde lo has conseguido?

— De mi brazo, — dije tan casualmente como pude.

— ¿Qué hiciste qué? — había pensado que él estaría feliz de tener algo para comer, pero me di cuenta, incluso con su ronco susurro, que él estaba furioso.

— Extraje la sangre yo sola. Estoy limpia. Puedes tomarla.

Trató de tirar la bolsa, de empujarla hasta que cayera al piso, pero él no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. — No lo haré. No voy a beber tu sangre.

— Ya lo has hecho, ¿lo recuerdas? Es limpia. No te has muerto. No te enfermaré.

— No es eso, Bella, — dijo él, haciendo fuerza para sentarse. Tomé sus manos y lo ayudé. Con cansancio se apoyó contra el brazo del sillón mientras abría sus ojos, siseando por la luz. Parecía como un animal recién nacido viendo el mundo por primera vez.

— ¿Qué es entonces?

— Yo nunca… nosotros nunca nos alimentamos de humanos, — dijo él. —No sé qué pasará si la bebo. No sé qué esta sangre puede hacerme.

— Sé que te hará fuerte.

— No quiero ser un monstruo, — dijo él.

— ¿Cómo eres un monstruo? Esta sangre es dada libremente, voluntariamente, y… — me sonrojé preguntándome si debía decir la siguiente parte, — con amor. — Miré hacia mis pies hasta que él habló de nuevo.

— No lo haré, — dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente. No podía imaginarme cuanta fuerza le llevó moverse de esa manera.

— Maldita sea, Edward, la vas a beber. — llevé la bolsa a su nariz. — ¿Puedes olerla? ¿Puedes oler la sangre? Te va a revivir.

Él se alejó tanto como pudo. — No me tientes, Bella. No voy a beber tu sangre. He hecho tantas cosas malas en mi vida; no podría soportar tomarlo de ti.

— Pero ya lo has hecho, — dije, creciendo mi enojo gracias a su extraña moralidad.

— Vampiros… no pueden morir de hambre, — dijo firmemente.

Llevé la bolsa más cerca con mi mano sana, deseando despertar algún instinto de supervivencia en él, pero seguía alejándose, a pesar de ser sólo piel tensa sobre huesos de metal. Mi muñeca izquierda todavía dolía, pero igual llevé mi mano izquierda hacia atrás y la estrellé en su cara tan fuerte como pude. — Bébela. Lo tienes que hacer. Sé que no vas a morir de hambre, pero ¡_mírate_! ¿Cómo es que puedo comer cuando tú no puedes? ¿Cómo puedo respirar y dejar que esta sangre, tu _comida_, corra por mis venas cuando estas hambriento?

Lo golpeé una y otra vez, y él no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerme. Sólo quería que él se enfureciera para que muerda la bolsa, o a mí, lo que sea. Sólo quería que coma _algo_. Mi muñeca estaba doliendo mucho ahora, más que nada por el esguince de mi caída, y ciertamente, con moretones por pegarle en su inquebrantable cara.

Irritada, me froté bruscamente la barbilla con mis nudillos. Un poco de grava del camino estaba atrapada debajo de la piel, y empecé a sacarlas, reabriendo la herida. Me volví compulsiva, rascando y escavando, tratando de sacar cada grano, hasta que también yo pude oler el hierro de la sangre en el aire. Escuché algo como un gruñido provenir de Edward, y sus ojos estaban finalmente abiertos, negros como la noche. Él se veía como un animal — ¿Edward? — pregunté, pero parecía que ya no podía oírme.

Si él no hubiera estado tan exhausto, estaba segura de que me hubiese matado allí mismo, pero su embestida hacia mí fue suficiente lenta como para que la pudiera esquivar. Ahora era el momento. Llevé la bolsa a su cara, y él la rasgó con sus dientes, succionando y tragando y gruñendo. Retrocedí, mi tarea estaba completa, y observé con fascinación como la vida empezaba a correr desde su cara, por su cuello y hacia todo su cuerpo. Él no tenía idea de que yo estaba en la habitación, para él el mundo entero era solamente él y la bolsa en sus manos.

Cuando la bolsa estuvo vacía, la desgarró con los dientes, ávidamente buscando más. El plástico no tardó en ser destrozado, las pequeñas gotas de sangre restantes tiñeron la polvorienta alfombra. Él cerró sus ojos y olfateó en el aire, y luego su cabeza giró bruscamente hacia mí. Mi barbilla seguía supurando un poco, y la cubrí con mi mano sana, esperando que ocultara el olor.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los bordes de su boca, y con una suave y cruel voz que no reconocí, dijo, — Bella, de verdad no deberías haber hecho eso.

Él levantó lentamente su pie, pero antes de que pudiera celebrar de cómo mi sangre le había dado fuerzas, él dijo una sola palabra:

— _Corre._

.

.

.

* * *

¿Esa reacción era la que esperaban?

Gracias por leer, dejar reviews y poner esta historia entre sus alertas y favoritas.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

~quelecortenlacabeza


	10. Capítulo 10: Resbalón

_**D**__isclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a __**Feisty Y. Beden. **__Yo sólo me adjudico la traducción autorizada por la autora_

_**L**__ink de la historia original: /s/5650508/1/Goodnight-Noises-Everywhere_

_**L**__ink de la autora: /u/1844230/Feisty-Y-Beden_

* * *

** Capítulo 10: Resbalón **

* * *

En las clases de educación física siempre era elegida última. No me molestaba, ya hacía bastante tiempo había aceptado que no era buena sobre mis pies. Era excepcionalmente buena para caerme, tropezarme, torcerme los tobillos. A menudo usaba la frase "si mi vida dependiera de ello", pero nunca de verdad pensé en eso.

Ahora mismo, estaba pensando duramente en ello, casi tan fuerte como mi corazón latiendo contra mis costillas. Tomé un momento para mirar hacia mis pies, agradecida de no haberme desatado las zapatillas cuando entré a la casa. Sin zapatillas, mi muerte iba a llegar rápido. Si estuviera siendo honesta conmigo misma, probablemente la muerte me iba a llegar rápido estando con zapatillas o sin ellas. Por un momento consideré no hacer nada, de dejar que el monstruo me tomara. ¿Sería eso malo? ¿Sería eso peor de lo que tenía? ¿No sería el descanso eterno… un alivio?

_No, Bella_, podía imaginar a Charlie decirme. _Lucha. Siembre lucha. ¡Ve!_

Se sentía como si de alguna manera Charlie me impulsara, como si yo hubiera sido catapultada por una honda. Corrí, mis extremidades ondeando, pareciendo una idiota. Rápidamente me moví por el pasillo oscuro y a través de la cocina, saliendo a toda velocidad por la puerta trasera. Lo podía escuchar detrás de mí, maldiciendo. Para empezar, si él no estuviera tan débil, estaría muerta ahora mismo, aplastada debajo de su peso, desgarrada por sus manos y dientes. Podía imaginarme debajo de él, mis ojos sin vida vidriosos, sin ver. Había visto suficientes cadáveres para saber exactamente como lucían.

Considerando incluso su condición débil, se necesitaría un milagro para escapar de él.

No sabía hacia donde correr, o si había algún lugar en donde me podía esconder. Él me encontraría. ¿Me arrepentía de haberle dado mi sangre? ¿Me arrepentía, aunque él terminara matándome? A medida que mis pulmones ardían por el esfuerzo, me di cuenta de que no me arrepentía de ni una sola cosa. Él había estado hambriento, y yo tenía comida. No le había hablado a las nubes desde que él llegó. Si yo hubiera tenido la oferta de cambiar mi vida solitaria por unos momentos de ternura, de compañerismo, habría tomado la misma decisión. Sin arrepentimientos.

Y aun así, corrí. Escuché el sonido del metal retorcerse detrás de mí, y sabía que él había arrancado la puerta de sus bisagras. Era como un animal salvaje, un perro rabioso. No se podía razonar con él. Había sido reducido a su más básica naturaleza, y no lo podía culpar. En los últimos meses antes de que Forks se convirtiera un pueblo con sólo un habitante, vi lo peor de la humanidad, personas haciendo cosas horribles unas a otras sólo porque sabían que no tenían nada que perder. Eso era para mí más aterrador, porque ellos tenían una opción. Ellos voluntariamente decidieron ya que todos estaban muriendo, bien podían actuar bajo sus más vulgares y más prohibidos deseos. De esa manera fueron que eligieron pasar sus últimos momentos en la tierra.

Edward solamente estaba tratando de sobrevivir. No lo podía culpar por eso.

Sentí una puntada en mi costado, y mi muñeca empezó a doler mucho más. Me di vuelta para ver dónde Edward estaba. Él estaría sobre mí en unos pocos más pasos. Sentí una ráfaga de energía mientras oía la voz de Charlie en mi cabeza diciéndome que luchara, que nunca me rindiera. Corrí, aun mirando sobre mi hombro.

A esta altura de mi vida tendría que saber que no era buena en hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo cuando se trataba de asuntos de coordinación. Pisé una porción de piedritas sueltas en el camino, y mis pies desaparecieron debajo de mí. Traté de amortiguar mi caída con mi brazo lastimado, gritando en dolor, cuando sentí algo romperse. Había estado corriendo tan rápido que mi velocidad me impulsó a través del asfalto, arrancando una capa de piel hasta que pude detenerme.

¿Estaría Charlie orgulloso de mí? ¿Pensaría que luché lo suficiente?

Acabaría dentro de muy pronto. Sólo unos pocos momentos. Podía cerrar los ojos y esperar. _Ahora dormir_; ya todo acabó. Me uniría con los otros, con todos los otros. Tenía esperanza de que Charlie estuviera allí, justo en el otro lado, esperando por mí.

Edward ahora estaba encima de mí, justo como lo había imaginado segundos antes. Me presionó hacia el suelo apoyándose en mis hombros. Si tenía que morir, por lo menos estaba agradecida que iba a morir en contacto con otro ser. No iba a ser consumida desde mi interior hacia afuera por un virus mortal: sin nombre, cruel, sin sentimiento.

Dado los eventos de los últimos meses, era una bendición, de verdad.

Podía sentir la sangre resbalar por mi brazo, y mi muñeca palpitar mientras mi corazón seguía latiendo. _Sus manos dejarán moretones_, pensé, y me di cuenta de cuán extraño era que esos iban a ser mis últimos pensamientos. _Como si unos moretones importaran, después de todo._

Cerré mis ojos, pensando que iba a ser más fácil, o lo correcto a hacer. Pero descubrí en ese último momento que no me quería morir de esta forma, pasar a la eterna oscuridad detrás de los velos de mis párpados. Abriría los ojos. Me despediría del sol. Dejé mis ojos abrirse, tomando ávidamente todo lo que me rodeaba, incluso la cara de mi asesino.

El pálido sol brillaba detrás de él, formando un halo alrededor de su cabeza, mi ángel de la muerte. Él era hermoso actuando solamente bajo su impulso animal, tal vez incluso mucho más hermoso. Miré profundamente en sus ojos, oscuros, matizados con rojo. Cual fuera mi última vista, esta no estaba mal.

Traté de relajarme mientras esperaba por el final.

Él se movió como si fuera a atacar, y me preparé, preguntándome si dolería, o si moriría antes de sentir el dolor. No estaba asustada, estaba calma y curiosa, y nunca me sentí más viva en mi vida.

Era afortunada. No era de esta manera como Charlie había fallecido, sino balbuceando, con delirios y en agonía.

Lo miré y esperé.

El me miró fijamente, clavando sus ojos en los míos. Imaginé que podía sentir sus dientes en mi garganta, que podía sentir la vida escapandose de mí cuerpo, de la misma forma que mi sangre lo hizo cuando llené la bola de donación.

Me observó con esos ojos tan oscuros como la noche sin estrellas, y yo no desvié mi mirada. Lo dejé entrar a mi mente, sabiendo que su cara sería la última visión que tendría. Mi última memoria.

— Estoy agradecida que seas tú, — dije.

Agarró mis hombros más apretadamente, y esperé por el final. Esperé por los dientes, el ardor, el final lento hundiéndome hacia el sueño final.

Sentí su cuerpo temblar, convulsionando. ¿Mi sangre estaba infectada después de todo? No sabía con qué rapidez el virus podía matar a los de su clase.

Estudié su cara, contorsionada en agonía. Sus labios se movían tal rapidez que no podía saber si estaba hablando. Si no me concentraba en las palabras, o en el movimiento veloz de sus labios, lentamente el sentido emergía como una imagen en una estereografía. — No, — decía una y otra vez. — Tú puedes luchar contra esto. — Recordé la historia que él me contó de su familia, cómo su hermana había resistido mientras que su amor sostenía su mano. Pero su cuerpo se sacudió y sus dedos perforaron la delgada tela de mi remera, fácilmente deslizándose dentro de la suave carne como si piel fuera una frágil cáscara, tan porosa como si estuviera hecha de vapor.

— Tú puedes, — dije, sintiendo sus dedos como hielo dentro de mi carne. Había dolor, pero era tan extraño, tan diferente, que apenas hice una mueca de dolor. — Eres lo suficiente fuerte para pelear contra la enfermedad. Lo siento. Creí que mi sangre estaba limpia.

— ¿La enfermedad? — él tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y rio cruelmente. — Tu sangre está limpia, pequeña tonta.

— Entonces ¿por qué estas luchando? — pregunté, apenas pudiendo respirar con su peso encima de mí.

Él tembló nuevamente, luciendo enfermo. — Estoy _tratando_ de no matarte, Bella.

— Oh, — dije, mientras miraba dentro de la infinita oscuridad de sus ojos. — Bueno, te perdono si no puedes.

Como si hubiese sido quemado, se apartó de mí y se lanzó velozmente lejos, pareciendo un cangrejo arrastrándose en el fondo del océano. Se encorvó formando una bola con su cuerpo y sujetándose a su pelo. — Vete, Bella, —dijo si mirar hacia arriba. — Corre lejos de mí. No soy seguro. No te seguiré. Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para eso, pero no tanto para no matarte si no te alejas de mí ahora mismo.

Me levanté lentamente, temblorosa, mirándolo, preguntándome si mis piernas aún funcionaban.

— Por favor, vete. — dijo él, su cabeza colgando hacia abajo, contra su remera, amortiguando el sonido de su voz. — Antes de que pierda el control. No sé por cuánto tiempo puedo estar lúcido, por cuanto tiempo puedo mantener al demonio contenido.

— No me interesa, — le dije, y estaba sorprendida al descubrir que era verdad. Mis piernas permanecieron arraigadas al suelo.

Él rasguño furiosamente la tierra, encontrando finalmente un puñado de piedritas y arrojándomelas. — ¡Vete! — me gritó mientas las piedritas rebotaban en mi mejilla.

— No lo haré, — dije, pero él siguió lanzándome piedras.

— ¡Vete!— rugió con tanta ferocidad que al fin estaba asustada.

Me di vuelta y corrí, no mirando hacia atrás. No escuché sus pasos detrás de mí, solo el sonido de mis pies pisando las rocas del camino, sintiendo dolor punzante cuando una roca pegaba contra mi piel desnuda.

Corrí hasta que mis piernas dejaron de resistir, y me di cuenta que no había contado los pasos desde la casa. Sabía en donde estaba, pero el no tener un número en mi cabeza me hacía sentir extremadamente perdida.

Paré de correr y me di vuelta, lentamente, sin estar segura de lo que podía llegar a ver.

No había nada más que una solitaria silueta en la distancia, acurrucada en sí misma fuertemente, como si él esperara que al aplastarse con sus propios brazos, tal vez podía desaparecer por completo.

.

.

.

* * *

Perdón por la demora, empecé a trabajar y no sé como administrar mis ratos de ocio. Espero actualizar en menos tiempo. Y muchas gracias por leer, por poner esta historia entre sus alertas y favoritos y por molestarse en dejar review, de verdad gracias.

Hasta la próxima.

~ quelecortenlacabeza.


	11. Capítulo 11: Paciencia

**_D_**_isclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a __**Feisty Y. Beden. **__Yo sólo me adjudico la traducción autorizada por la autora._

**_L_**_ink de la historia original: /s/5650508/1/Goodnight-Noises-Everywhere_

**_L_**_ink de la autora: /u/1844230/Feisty-Y-Beden_

* * *

** Capítulo 11: Paciencia**

* * *

No sabía hacia dónde correr. Casi había decidido dar la vuelta y regresar a mi casa, pero me pregunté si Edward me seguiría allí, a pesar de su promesa de no hacerlo. Mis hombros palpitaban donde sus dedos me habían perforado, y podía ver la sangre que empezaba a manchar mi remera, no había mucha cantidad, pero lo suficiente para recordarme lo mucho que había arruinado todo. Me estaba regañando a mí misma, preguntándome si de verdad había echado a perder la única compañía —está bien, lo diré: _amigo_ — que tuve en meses. Pero ¿qué elección tenía? ¿Por cuánto tiempo él hubiese durado en nuestro sillón? Él ahora estaba caminando ¿o no? Discutí conmigo misma una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

¿Dónde iría ahora? Había estado llorando tanto que todo lo que podía ver a través de mis lágrimas mientras corría eran rayas borrosas de color marrón, verde y azul pálido. Como había dejado de contar los pasos, no sabía en dónde había terminado. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente calma para poder orientarme, observé que estaba cerca de la escuela. Todas sus ventanas estaban rotas, dándole al edificio el aspecto de un hombre viejo al que le faltan los dientes

_—Vamos Bella. No seas aburrida. —Eric había puesto una piedra en mi mano. — ¿Quién puede reprendernos ahora?_

_La escuela de Forks había estado cerrada por un mes, y el pueblo había empezado lentamente a deteriorarse. La mayoría de las personas que no estaban enfermas permanecían en sus hogares, con sus puertas cerradas bajo llave, temerosas de las bandas de chicos sin rumbo ansiosos por la excitación de matar. Era como vivir en el mundo de _La Naranja Mecánica_. La verdad era que, Charlie ni siquiera quería que saliera de la casa, pero había empezado a sentirme como si estuviera sofocándome en el aire de nuestro pequeño hogar. Él todavía tenía que ir al trabajo y a patrullar, pero me había dado una de sus armas y me enseño como usarla. —No puedes confiar en nadie, Bella, — dijo él cuando en un principio me negaba a tener un arma._

_No había tenido que usarla, hasta ahora. Tal vez nuestra casa no se destacaba, o capaz la reputación de Charlie era suficiente para mantener a los amantes de la adrenalina lejos. Charlie podía ser completamente aterrador cuando él lo quería, el típico hombre tranquilo, paciente y mesurado; imperturbable hasta que lo presionaban tan sólo un poco fuera del límite. Y cuando él perdía la paciencia, nunca iba a levantar la voz, pero sólo unas pocas palabras murmuradas en Ese Tono, y nadie se atrevía a joder con él. _

_Él confiaba en que yo no hiciera nada estúpido, así que no me había encerrado en la casa o nada parecido. Se entendía que yo iba a quedarme en la casa, con el arma siempre preparada. Cuando Eric golpeó a mi puerta, empecé a sudar, mirando al arma en mi escritorio, preguntándome si era capaz de usarla, si era capaz de tomar la vida de alguien, incluso en defensa propia. Miré por la mirilla de la puerta y me relajé cuando vi que sólo era Yorkie. — ¿Qué quieres? — grité a través de la puerta._

_—Dale, Bella, ven conmigo y los chicos._

_Pensé en Charlie, podía imaginarme su mirada desaprobatoria, pero dije sí de todos modos. No había hablado con nadie excepto Charlie en mucho tiempo. Ahora todos usábamos barbijos cuando estábamos afuera, como si eso fuera a ayudar. Me recordaba a todas las tontas regulaciones de la TSA [1] hacia el final, sobre líquidos y geles y sacarse los zapatos. Esos pequeños rituales nos hicieron sentir seguros, como si poniendo los zapatos de uno a través de los rayos x podría prevenir un ataque terrorista. Con la persona correcta y entrenamiento, cualquier objeto inofensivo podía convertirse en un arma mortal. Y así, antes de cometer la estupidez de irme de mi casa, coloqué un barbijo en mi cara, porque me hacía sentir menos asustada. A pesar que, en lo profundo, todos sabíamos que eso no iba a salvar a nadie._

_Me coloqué mi campera y zapatillas y abrí la puerta para ver a Eric y a algunos de sus amigos, a penas reconocibles con sus barbijos puestos. — ¿A dónde vamos a ir? — pregunté, metiendo mis manos en lo más profundo de los bolsillo de mi vaquero. _

_— Sólo síguenos, pequeña saltamontes, — dijo él, y yo había visto tanto horror y destrucción en los últimos meses que casi no tenía sentido de supervivencia. Casi. El arma de Charlie estaba metida en mi cintura, el metal frío era un contante recordatorio que sí, en algún nivel, quería seguir estando con vida. _

_Y entonces terminamos en nuestra vieja escuela, en donde debimos de haber estado, pero ese momento se había mantenido a distancia del mundo normal. Me pregunté qué clase habría tenido. Ya había empezado a tener problemas para seguir los días de la semana. Tomó poco tiempo en que Eric y sus amigos empezaron a arrojar piedras a la escuela, riendo y felicitándose entre sí si alguno de ellos rompía un vidrio de las ventanas del segundo o tercer piso. _

_— ¿No quieres probar? — me preguntó Eric. Yo sólo negué con la cabeza y dejé caer la piedra que él había puesto en mi mano momentos antes._

_— Haz lo que quieras, — dijo mientras se encogía de hombros, y me escapé antes de que ellos pudieran notar que me había ido._

Permanecí en la entrada principal de la escuela, recordando cuantas veces subí y bajé esos escalones, cuántas veces temí entrar por esas puertas. Algunas mañanas quería quedarme acostada en la cama todo el día, durmiendo, leyendo, mirando como la luz del sol iba deslizándose por las tablas del piso de mi habitación mientras las horas pasaban. Pero ahora, ahora daría lo que sea por estar de nuevo adentro, sentada en un asiento de madera agrietado con escritorio sujeto al marco de manera pobre, haciéndolo temblar y con años de escrituras de bolígrafos manchando su superficie. Daría lo que sea por estar totalmente aburrida y dormitando y ansiosa porque la campana suene. El aburrimiento era un lujo. Si estuvieras aburrido significaría que no estas asustado, que todas tus necesidades están satisfechas, menos estar entretenido. Extraño el aburrimiento, la dicha ignorancia de no saber qué es lo que iba a venir.

Los últimos vándalos sobrevivientes hacía tiempo que habían forzado y roto las puertas dejándolas abiertas, así que era lo suficiente fácil ingresar al edificio. La escuela no olía a descomposición, había sido cerrada un tiempo antes de que las últimas olas de la enfermedad hubieran acabado con nuestro pueblo.

Adentro estaba oscuro y frío, y tuve que caminar cuidadosamente gracias a los trozos de vidrio en el suelo que nadie se molestó en limpiar, capaz ya no había quedado nadie que lo hiciera, después de que el daño hubiese ocurrido. Deambulé por los pasillos, dejando que mi mano siguiera la superficie granulosa de las paredes pintadas de hormigón, deteniéndome cuando llegué a la enfermería. Todavía había catres, incluso también rollos de ese papel que ponían encima de ellos con fines higiénicos. Coloqué una nueva hoja de papel sobre el catre más cercano y me acurruqué en él, preguntándome quién fue el último cuerpo en yacer aquí. Recuerdo haber estado acostada aquí muchas veces, pretendiendo tener dolor de cabeza cuando sólo quería dormir. Algunas veces me lastimaba en la clase de Educación Física o en el laboratorio de biología, y me quedaba aquí hasta que Charlie pudiera recogerme para llevarme al doctor. Nunca tuve resfriados o gripe o gastroenteritis, pero sí era buena en dislocarme cosas y sangrar. Todo se equilibraba, suponía.

Encontré un paquete nuevo de vendas elásticas en un cajón del escritorio de la enfermera de la escuela, y me vendé mi muñeca lastimada, que se había hinchado desde que me caí. No dolía mucho. Necesitaría hacerme un cabestrillo en algún punto, pero hacía mucho frío para romper ahora mi remera.

Observé el sol ocultarse hasta que la completa oscuridad reinó. Sin electricidad y sin estrellas en el cielo, podrías muy bien haber tenido los ojos cerrados. Ahora no iba a ir a ningún lado, no hasta que amaneciera, no estaba familiarizada lo suficiente con el lugar para andar merodeando por la oscuridad para llegar a mi casa. Estaba tan silencioso que me sobresalté cuando mi estómago hizo ruido. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comí? Definitivamente antes de haber ido al hospital. Sólo imaginé el jugo y las galletitas después de haber llenado la bolsa de donación con sangre. Por un tiempo he estado racionalizando mi comida, y ciertamente no necesitaba de mucho para poder pasar el día, pero entre la pérdida de sangre, la corrida, y las horas sin comer… Simplemente no estaba lo suficiente confortable para poder conciliar el sueño.

Me pregunté en dónde estaría Edward, y si ya se encontraba nuevamente débil. También en cuándo sería la próxima vez que vería sus ojos, y quién me devolvería la mirada si alguna vez nos encontráramos de nuevo. Apreté mis párpados y traté, en vano, dormir.

_Los chicos no se habían dado cuenta de que los había dejado, y pensé en lo tonta que era por haber ido con ellos pensando que era una buena idea. Era afortunada que nada me hubiese ocurrido estando afuera. Empecé a regresar a mi casa, con la esperanza de llegar antes que Charlie. No quería que él supiera que lo había desobedecido. Hubo una alteración en el viento, y mi corazón empezó a palpitar. Pensé en cómo los animales pequeños saben cuándo un evento catastrófico está por venir. ¿Pueden olerlo, o es sólo una vibración corriendo por el suelo y luego subiendo por sus cuerpos? Todo lo que sabía era que estaba siendo perseguida, y eso no era seguro. Mi mano se deslizó alrededor del arma que tenía metida en la cintura de mi pantalón, más fría que el acero, que estaba cálido por la temperatura de mi cuerpo. _

_Empecé a caminar más rápido, con mi cara de totalmente en modo perra. Charlie me había dicho antes de un viaje de la escuela a Seattle que cuando caminara por la noche, incluso con un grupo de amigos, siempre debía poner cara de perra. — Hazte parecer dura, Bella. Camina con un propósito. Hazte parecer como si fueras a saltar como una fiera si alguno te mira de una mala manera. — Él me había hecho practicar mi cara de perra por él, y ambos reímos tan fuerte mientras él intentaba enseñarme, mostrándome su mejor cara de malo bigotudo. Sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era algo muy serio, pero honestamente, teniendo la guía de Charlie en las artes de ser una perra y sus usos para la defensa propia podía solamente conducir a que los dos estuviésemos revolcándonos en el piso, riéndonos, agarrándonos los estómagos por tanta carcajada._

_No tenía ganas de reír ahora, mientras mi corazón palpitaba cada vez más fuerte, mientras escuchaba el crujido detrás de mí cada vez más cerca. Se oyó el sonido repugnante de una cadena de metal gruesa siendo arrastrada a través del asfalto, y sabía que quién estuviera detrás de mí tenía, por lo menos, armas primitivas. _

_— Deja de seguirme, — dije sin darme la vuelta._

_Una cruel risa brotó en el espacio. — ¿Quién te puso a cargo, pequeña niña?_

_Lentamente di la vuelta, con el arma casi escapándose de mis manos sudorosas. Eran dos vándalos de la escuela, se habían graduado mucho antes de que yo haya pisado la secundaria de Forks, pero eran del tipo de los que siempre andaban rondando la escuela, esperando por chicas fáciles a las que les interesaban chicos mayores con autos y con el poder de comprar cerveza. El chico que había hablado, el más grande de los dos, llevaba puesto su chaqueta de deportes, aunque era evidente que había superado su delgado físico después de graduarse. Ninguno de los dos usaba barbijos. Divisé que clase de personas eran inmediatamente, buscadores de peligro, de aquellos que saben que la vida ya se ha acabado, así que ellos se comportan de la peor manera que pueden, ya que piensan que nadie va a vivir lo suficiente para luego tener que responder por sus acciones._

_—No te vamos a lastimar —, dijo con una sonrisa empalagosa. — Sólo queremos hablar._

_—Escucho —, le respondí con mi voz distorsionada por el barbijo. Él no había visto mi arma todavía. Estaba enfocado en mis ojos bien abiertos, en el miedo que me recorría todo el cuerpo. Enderecé mi postura y traté de mirarlo a la cara — ¿Qué quieres? _

_—Quiero saber que tan fuerte puedes gritar —, dijo abalanzándose hacia mí._

_Antes de que pudiera considerar la moralidad de lo que iba a hacer, ya había apretado del gatillo, y él se desplomó en el suelo. Le había disparado en alguna parte de su abdomen. _

_—Por Dios, ayúdame —, gimió, pero su amigo sólo lo observó, sonriendo. Luego me miró a mí, al cañón del arma, y se encogió de hombros, alejándose._

_— ¿A dónde vas, Artie?— gritó. — No me puedes dejar aquí._

_— Lo que sea, amigo —, respondió Artie, yéndose silbando y balanceando su cadena en enormes círculos. _

_Me alejé del cruel hombre yaciendo en el suelo mientras él sujetaba su estómago. La sangre brotaba espantosamente desde la herida. Estaba sorprendida de haberle disparado y acertado. No esperé para saber si el disparo había sido fatal. Corrí todo el camino a casa, tratando de pretender que el grito que escuchaba provenía solamente de un animal salvaje. Una vez que estuve a salvo dentro de mi casa, coloqué de nuevo el arma en mi escritorio, cambié mi ropa, y me lavé la cara. _

_Cuando Charlie volvió a casa unas horas después, él dijo, — ¿Algo nuevo? _

_—Ahora ya nada es nuevo, — le respondí, suspirando y caminé hacia él para darle un beso en la mejilla._

Cada vez que me movía, el crujido del papel me llevaba a un total estado de alerta. Estaba demasiado hambrienta y alterada para dormir; y tenía frío estando acostada aquí, sobre la cubierta de papel sin ninguna manta. Extrañaba el olor de mi casa.

Las heridas punzantes en mis hombros habían parado de sangrar, y cautelosamente me puse de pie. Empecé a hablar conmigo misma para oír mi voz rebotar en las paredes, para tener una idea de que tan cerca estaba caminando contra las cosas. Con mi mano sana encontré la puerta y seguí el contorno de la pared hasta llegar de nuevo a la entrada y salir, caminando cautelosamente, tratando de patear cualquier fragmento de vidrio. Una vez que salí por las puertas principales de la escuela, podría encontrar el camino hacia mi casa sin ver.

¿Cuántos pasos hay desde la entrada de la escuela hasta la casa? La respuesta estaba entre los miles, y conté, deseando de que pudiera escuchar algún sonido además de mi respiración y el sonido de mis zapatillas contra el suelo polvoriento. Solía escucharse el ululeo de los búhos, el estruendo de las motos, el crujir y el cantar de los insectos. Hacia el final no había nada más que gritos, disparos, cosas rompiéndose. No extrañaba esos días. Silbé despacio, tratando de imitar a un búho, e hice sonidos de chasquidos con mi lengua, tratando de hacer mi mejor interpretación de un insecto inofensivo. Y en mi cabeza, estaba siempre contando, contando, contando hacia atrás hacia cero, hacia mi casa.

La puerta de entrada estaba abierta como siempre, y me arrastré hacia la sala deseando que tal vez Edward haya vuelto a aquí, que él estuviera en el sofá, que el día de hoy no hubiese ocurrido, y que pudiera acostarme debajo de la manta y estar al lado de su cuerpo frío. Pero el sofá estaba liso, desocupado. Moví mi cabeza en reconocimiento, comprendiendo todo lo que aquello significaba, que una vez más estaba completamente sola.

Mi estómago gruño recordándome porqué regresé a casa en primer lugar. Fui a la cocina, tomando cualquier lata. Normalmente no comía en la oscuridad. Sabía por el peso de la lata que eso no era sopa, y la falta de abre-lata en su parte superior me decía que no era nada de pasta enlatada. Busqué el abrelatas, arrancando la tapa torpemente. Con facilidad introduje mi dedo debajo de la tapa para doblarla hacia arriba, cuidadosamente para no cortarme con el filo dentado del metal. Frijoles en salsa al estilo Boston. Encontré una cuchara y empecé con entusiasmo a llevar bocados fríos a mi boca. Solía encontrar a esta comida repugnante, perturbadoramente dulce, quiero decir, por Dios, eran _frijoles_, no caramelos. Pero ahora eso no me importaba, sólo esperaba que el pellizco y el revuelto de mi estómago cesaran.

Cuando la lata estuvo vacía, la dejé en la mesada con la cuchara adentro. No quería lavar en la oscuridad. Estaba de repente agotada.

Me saqué las zapatillas y subí lentamente las escaleras, abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Charlie y arrastrándome debajo de sus mantas como si hubiese tenido una pesadilla. —Lo arruiné, Papi —, susurré contra la almohada vestida con la camisa de Charlie. Apoyé mi brazo lastimado en la almohada e intenté, de nuevo, dormir.

Después de semanas de dormir con Edward a mí lado, la cama de Charlie parecía más vacía que antes. —Te encontraré de nuevo —, prometí, — no importa cuánto tiempo lleve —. Mañana, empezaría a buscarlo. Deambularía y trataría de que saliera de dónde se encontrase ahora.

— Te encontraré —, dije vehementemente, — incluso si tengo que buscarlo por siempre —. Me senté con mis ojos abiertos, observando la oscuridad que se extendía como un manto espeso entre el techo y mi cuerpo.

— Te encontraré —, dije, tragando fuerte, — incluso si terminas matándome.

Ahora que había experimentado estar nuevamente con una criatura consiente, sabía que no podía sobrevivir completamente sola. Había sido muy difícil acostumbrarme la primera vez. Si tenía que hacerlo de nuevo, y esta vez por siempre, moriría. Preferiría que él me matara.

Y si él no regresaba, había algo de consuelo en saber que el arma de Charlie aún tenía por lo menos una bala en ella.

.

.

.

* * *

[1] TSA: La Administración de Seguridad en el Transporte es una agencia del Departamento de Seguridad Nacional de los Estados Unidos que gestiona sistemas de seguridad en los aeropuertos, metros, y ferrocarriles norteamericanos. (Wikipedia)

Gracias por leer y sobre todo por ser pacientes.

¡Hasta la próxima!

~ quelecortenlacabeza.


	12. Capítulo 12: Preocupación

**_D_**_isclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a __**Feisty Y. Beden. **__Yo sólo me adjudico la traducción autorizada por la autora._

**_L_**_ink de la historia original: /s/5650508/1/Goodnight-Noises-Everywhere_

**_L_**_ink de la autora: /u/1844230/Feisty-Y-Beden_

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Preocupación**

* * *

La molestia en mi brazo me despertó antes del amanecer. Me quedé recostada en la gran cama vacía mientras esperaba a que el sol saliera. Conté los latidos de mi corazón mientras la oscuridad lentamente se iba evaporando, desapareciendo gracias a la luz. Él mundo todavía seguía girando, dando su cara al sol. Cuando en la habitación hubo suficiente iluminación, desenvolví la venda elástica para revisar la inflamación. Mi muñeca había tomado muchas tonalidades de violeta y verde claro, y hubiese pensado que era hermoso, si es que esa mezcla de colores no se estuviera en mi propia piel. La inflamación no estaba del todo mal. Probablemente mi cuerpo estaba habituado a ser herido ya que sanaba muy rápido. Fui hacia el baño para examinar en el pequeño espejo del botiquín el daño que había sufrido el día de ayer. Retiré de debajo de la pileta del baño un kit de primeros auxilios, encontrando un paño con alcohol. Lo pasé delicadamente por mi pera y corrí el cuello de mi remera, exponiendo primero un hombro y luego el otro. Las heridas hechas por las punciones de los dedos de Edward ya habían cicatrizado, y pasé mi mano ligeramente sobre ellas, casi disfrutando el dolor. Era una prueba de que no había imaginado todo. Él había estado aquí. Pero la poca alegría que recibí gracias a la confirmación de su existencia fue aplastada por la realización de que él se había ido.

Traté de volver a mi rutina pre-Edward, ir a la cocina a desayunar, leer el último periódico, pero me sentí un eco de mi misma, una imagen atrapada por siempre pasando por los mismos movimientos, una y otra vez. Miré hacía el desorden que habíamos dejado en la sala, los muebles volcados, los restos triturados de la bolsa de donación. Me senté pesadamente en el sillón pensando que, días atrás, él estuvo acostado aquí.

Me di cuenta que sentarme sin hacer nada no iba a cambiar la situación, me obligué a levantarme e ir a la cocina. Deseché la lata de frijoles de la noche anterior, humedecí un trapo y limpié la cuchara con él y tomé otros tragos de agua de lluvia. El cielo parecía estar agitado, las nubes se arremolinaban y reñían en él. Tal vez hoy tendríamos lluvia.

La posibilidad de eso me dio al menos algo nuevo para pensar y no ahogarme en mi soledad. Salí y vagué alrededor de mi casa, fijándome de que todos los recipientes colectores de agua estuvieran bien. Luego de que todo pareciera estar en orden, me acosté en el césped del jardín delantero con mis brazos extendidos como si abrazara el cielo y miré a las nubes hincharse y oscurecerse.

Jugué con el césped entre mis dedos, y esa sensación hizo disparar recuerdos en mi mente de forma inesperada, recuerdos de estar durmiendo en el sillón junto a Edward mientras él respiraba de forma entrecortada. De dormirme y al despertarme de una pesadilla, mis dedos aparecían entrelazados en su cabello, los cuales se sentían sorprendentemente delicados a pesar de la dureza de todo su cuerpo. Su cabello se sentía mucho a… cabello. Si él hubiese sido humano y estuviera de la misma forma, desprovisto de alimentos, su cabello probablemente se hubiera caído, pero las hebras estaban aferradas a su cuero cabelludo, suaves y tentadoras, pero no exactamente cálidas.

Percibí el olor del césped, un recuerdo de final de la primavera en la secundaria de Forks, cuando teníamos las ventanas abiertas y el sonido de las cortacéspedes se mezclaban con el olor del pasto recién cortado, y los potentes gases de gasolina interrumpían las monótonas clases de los profesores, y sabíamos que el verano estaba cerca. Me percaté de que había estado arrancándolo y mis dedos estaban ahora manchados con clorofila.

La ubicua presencia del césped me frustraba. Era la única cosa que crecía rápidamente, la única cosa que podía sobrevivir a la escasez de lluvia y a la insipidez del sol. Todas las plantas comestibles se habían marchitado y desaparecido. A penas podía recordar lo que un producto fresco sabía. Una vez, despertada por comer algo vede y que creciera en la tierra, traté de masticar un poco de césped, pero me atraganté y tuve arcadas y no volví a intentarlo. Los árboles de alguna manera aún sobrevivían, pero no producían frutos. No había más abejas que ayudaran a la polinización, o tal vez los árboles habían perdido la voluntad de traer nueva vida a la tierra. Tal vez, sólo había suficientes nutrientes en el suelo y en al aire como para sobrevivir, pero no para prosperar, no para una verdadera vida.

Cada día en mis caminatas, tocaba los troncos de los árboles al pasar, como una extraña y pasiva versión del juego Pato-Pato-Ganso. A veces la corteza se disolvía en mis dedos, y sabía que ese árbol pronto no existiría más. Los árboles no morían tan rápidamente como las personas lo hicieron, pensé en las secoyas en el Parque Nacional Muir Woods que Charlie y yo habíamos ido a visitar una vez en vacaciones de verano, en el asombro que tuve al saber que algunos de esos árboles habían vivido cuando la Declaración de la Independencia había sido firmada. Me pregunté si esos árboles todavía estaban de pie, o si habían decidido que ya habían visto suficiente de este mundo.

Tal vez moría un árbol al mes, pero lloraba a cada uno como si hubiese sido un amigo. Algunos que tenían las formas más raras los nombraba, deseando que esa dríada existiera. — ¿Vendrías a la vida por mí?— les preguntaba.

Si el viento soplaba, meciendo las hojas secas, pretendía que el árbol me había contestado. —No todavía— imaginaba que él me decía, inclinando su cabeza suavemente hacia mí.

Llevé mis dedos hacia mi cara e inhalé profundamente. El olor al pasto recién cortado era potente, transportándome a tiempos simples, incluso cuando el virus había empezado a esparcirse, pero antes de que llegara al estado de Washington. Aún nos los tomábamos a risa. Era fácil pretender que era sólo una película de terror en la T.V. cuando todavía no lo habíamos experimentado en carne viva.

_Charlie y Billy estaban teniendo una charla seria, así que nos mandaron a Jake y a mí afuera. — Salgan y jueguen —, dijo Charlie, como si aún fuésemos niños._

_Me senté en la escalera de entrada por un tiempo, el intenso frío del concreto traspasaba mis jeans y piqué la tierra con un palito. — ¿Qué es todo eso? — le pregunté a Jake._

_Él se encogió de hombros. — Porquería tribal, supongo. Ha habido muchas reuniones. Las personas están empezando a tener miedo. Las estrellas están enviando mensajes. No lo sé, Bella. Estoy algo preocupado. No pensaba estarlo, pero, dios, soy solo un niño. ¿Qué pasa si éste es el final?—_

_Tomé su mano y le di un leve apretón. — Todo va a estar bien, — le dije, incluso cuando yo eso no lo creía. — Ellos son adultos. Se supone que tienen que arreglar las cosas —._

_— ¿En serio lo crees? — me preguntó, sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos y con temor. Nunca lo había visto tan asustado en mi vida. Él siempre era el chico valiente, sin miedo a las arañas o a las cosas espeluznantes, a la oscuridad o cosas en el bosque. _

_Tragué fuerte. — Por supuesto, — mentí y una vez más apreté su mano._

_— Nunca fui besado, — dijo mirando a sus pies. — Puede ser que todo esté acabado, y moriré siendo un niño, un pequeño niño. _

_Sabía que él estaba deseando que yo me acercara a él y lo besara, y casi lo hice, pero entonces pensé que un beso de lástima era peor que no besarlo. Así que en vez de eso me reí y le dije, —Un beso no te hace adulto. —_

_— Te quiero Bella, — me dijo totalmente serio, así que lo golpeé en el brazo, fuerte._

_— Termina con esa mierda ahora mismo, — le dije, y observé mientras él se masajeaba el lugar en dónde lo había golpeado. — ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? _

_— Ay. — Su ego parecía más magullado que su brazo, — Yo sólo, ya sabes, quería decírtelo… en caso de que algo pase. Quiero que lo sepas. _

_— Bueno, nada va a suceder, idiota. Y yo también te quiero. _

_Él agachó su cabeza y sonrió. Nos apoyamos el uno con el otro y miramos como el pasto ondeaba por el viento. Casi parecía a las olas en el océano. Era hipnótico, y comencé a cabecear en su hombro._

_Me desperté mientras él trataba de besar mi frente y me eché hacia atrás. — Eres un idiota, — dije mientras mi mano se hacía un puño, lista para pegarle._

_— Lo lamento, — murmuró, levantando sus manos defensivamente. Las bajó lentamente. — No, creo que tienes todo el derecho a pegarme. — Inclinó su cabeza hacia mí y apretó su mandíbula. — Estoy listo. Haz tu mejor golpe. _

_Se veía tan patético y asustado que no tuve el corazón para hacerlo. — Bueno, eso le quita la diversión al asunto. — bromeé, abriendo mi mano como una flor y dejándola caer a mi lado, una palma abierta inofensiva. _

_Sus ojos se iluminaron. — ¿Así que me vas a besar?_

_— ¡Que mierda, eres implacable! — me levanté y bajé las escaleras, tropezándome con un cordón desatado de mis zapatillas y cayendo en el suave pasto._

_— ¿Estas bien, Bells?— fue a mi ayuda rápidamente, extendiendo una mano para ayudarme a levantarme del suelo. Lo ignoré._

_— Nunca te voy a besar, Jacob Black. Nunca. Así que déjame de molestar ¿sí? — Aspiré el tan refrescante olor del pasto. La primavera ya estaba por llegar. — La vida va a continuar. Nada va a suceder. Nada excepto bailes y acné, dolores de cabeza por las tareas y graduaciones, y crecer y la universidad y… la vida._

_— Está bien, — dijo él, dejándose caer en el pasto a mi lado._

_La puerta de la casa se abrió detrás de nosotros, y Charlie y Billy aclararon sus gargantas en unísono. Ambos tenían la misma expresión: una sonrisa falsa y brillante, con los ojos nublados por preocupación e incertidumbre. — Bueno, es mejor que vayamos a casa, — dijo Billy, y Jacob se levantó. Trató nuevamente ayudarme a levantarme, pero tercamente crucé mis brazos. Estaba todavía enojada con él. _

_— Bueno, chau. — dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, antes de entrar en el auto. Giré sobre mi espalda y lo saludé con la mano sin molestarme en pararme._

_Esa fue la última vez que lo vi—vivo, por lo menos. Los Quileutes pronto cerraron la entrada a la reserva, esperando que la auto cuarentena los protegería. Pero cuando el virus empezó a esparcirse cada vez más cerca de nuestra pequeña esquina del estado de Washington, ellos no pensaron que los animales transportarían la enfermedad, que el virus era fácilmente transmitido de animal a humano, de humano a animal y nuevamente a humano. Y con sus fronteras cerradas, la ayuda médica no pudo llegar a ellos—no que eso hubiese sido de ayuda, una vez que las aves y los insectos transportaban el virus a sus tierras. Pero las drogas y la ayuda médica pudo haber por lo menos atrasado la voraz enfermedad en el sistema inmune de los infectados, o haber hecho al paciente más confortable, inconsciente._

_Cuando Charlie cortó la llamada que estuvo manteniendo con Billy ese horrible día, diciéndome que Jacob enfermó y había muerto, me dejé caer en el piso de la cocina, estudiando el desgastado piso de linóleo como si fuera un mapa que capaz tuviera la respuesta sobre lo que tenía que hacer, cómo pensar, cómo hacer para transitar por todo esto. Debí de haberlo besado cuando él me lo pidió. Hubiese significado el mundo para él. Y yo no pude, no quise, hacerlo._

_Charlie se sentó al lado mío en el piso y trató de abrazarme, pero lo alejé. — Bells, todos estamos dolidos, — me dijo._

_Negué con la cabeza vigorosamente. — No. No es por eso, Papá. Tuve la chance de hacer su vida feliz, de darle la cosa que él quería, y no lo hice, porque no quise darle una idea incorrecta. Porque pensé que yo era mejor que él, o algo así._

_— ¿Qué, exactamente, es lo que te pidió Jacob Black? — habló quietamente Charlie, con una amenaza oculta entre sus palabras._

_— Dios, no, Papá. Sólo un beso. Él quería que yo lo besara, sólo para saber qué es lo que sentía, besar a una chica. — Me encogí y sollocé. — Y ahora él nunca… _

_Charlie alisó mi cabello, esperando un momento, y luego se levantó para darme una servilleta de papel. — Eres muy dura contigo misma, Bells, — dijo él, de cuclillas a mi lado. — Tal vez lo hubieses besado, pero no hubiera cambiado nada. Y si tú no lo querías besar, entonces, no era lo que él quería de todas maneras. Él quería que tú sintieras algo por él, algo que tú no sentías, y fuiste honesta, contigo misma y con él. _

_— Esta bien, Papá, — le contesté, pero la culpa aún me carcomía por dentro como un furioso ácido. Unos días después los Quileutes abrieron sus fronteras de nuevo, a tiempo para el funeral de Jacob, y besé su seca e irreal frente durante el velatorio. Era demasiado tarde para él de todas maneras, pero sentía que se lo debía, de alguna forma._

Mi rostro estaba mojado, yaciendo en el mismo pasto donde Jacob y yo estuvimos preocupándonos sobre el fin del mundo. Pensé que estaba llorando, pero cuando abrí los ojos vi que sólo había empezado a llover. Empezó con unas pocas gotas gordas, y luego el cielo se abrió, volcando agua y mojándome hasta los huesos. Me levanté y extendí mis brazos lo más que pude, dando lentas vueltas en círculos, atrapando gotas con mi boca. Estaba sedienta, pero ahora podía beber el resto del agua que quedaba en la jarra dentro de la casa. Una lluvia así de fuerte tendría que darme agua suficiente para semanas.

Me quedé parada bajo la lluvia y lloré por Jacob, por Charlie, por Renee, por todos mis amigos y familia y tan sólo por todas esas personas que ves a diario pero nunca supiste su nombre. Mis lágrimas calientes fueron lavadas una y otra vez por la lluvia, pero no sabía ella me estaba perdonando o condenándome.

_Es sólo lluvia_, pensé. _Es sólo humedad y frío. No todo tiene un significado_. Me corregí a mí misma: _Nada tiene significado_.

Con pasos pesados, volví a entrar a la casa, temblando. Cuidadosamente doblada y colocada sobre la baranda de la escalera había una de las más grandes toallas que poseía. Nunca puse toallas en ese lugar, y ciertamente, no había una toalla colocada en la baranda antes de yo saliera. _¿Edward?_ ¿Él estuvo aquí? La toalla era áspera y desgastada ya que el agua de lluvia y el secado al sol no recreaban exactamente la suavidad de un suavizante de ropa junto a una secadora, pero por lo menos estaba seca, un confort mientras mis dientes rechinaban. Me pregunté de qué color serían mis labios.

Me sequé bruscamente, sintiéndome un poquito más limpia. Mi cabello no había estado así de mojado por muchas semanas, y nunca pienso hasta después de que lo siento cuánto extraño la una vez mundana, pero ahora preciosa, sensación de sentir el cabello mojado en mi cuello y hombros. Me recuerda a cuando llegaba tarde a la escuela, no teniendo tiempo para secarme el cabello. Podía escuchar a Charlie gritarme — ¡Vas a pescar tu muerte! — mientras corría hacia mi camioneta con un bagel entre mis dientes.

_Iba a pescar mi muerte. _

Si tan sólo fuera así de fácil.

Desaté mis cordones mojados y di vuelta mis zapatillas, esperando que se secaran sin que se queden mohosas. Mis pies ya habían empezado a arrugarse por las plantillas mojadas, tan desacostumbrados a estar mojados. Me envolví en la toalla como si fuera una niña en la playa que sale recién del océano, buscando por su familia en el mar de toallas y brillantes sombrillas.

Quería llamar a Edward, pero estaba muy aterrada de no oír nada, tan sólo la ausencia de su voz, así que me envolví un poco más apretada en la toalla como si fueran sus brazos, deseando saber en dónde estaba él en este mismo instante.

Talón-dedos, talón-dedos, caminé lentamente dentro de la sala. Todas las evidencias de la lucha de ayer ya no se encontraban, los restos de la bolsa de donación habían sido barridos, la manta estaba cuidadosamente doblada y colocada sobre el apoyabrazos del sillón. La mesa ratona había sido devuelta a su posición, los muebles enderezados y puestos nuevamente sobre sus marcas en la alfombra. Era como si él nunca hubiese estado aquí. Toqué las lastimaduras que tenía en mis hombros de nuevo, presionando contra las finas costras sobre las heridas, retorciéndome por el dolor y regocijándome en él. —Él _fue_ real, — dije en el cuarto. — Él _estuvo_ aquí. _Él_ me hizo esto a mí. — Pero los muebles estaban ubicados como siempre lo estuvieron, como si fuese cualquier otro día normal, exceptuando las cascadas de agua que caían por los vidrios de las ventanas.

Me senté en el sillón, con las rodillas contra mi pecho y el pelo aun goteando en las puntas. Escuché a la lluvia golpetear contra el techo y las ventanas, agradecida por el sonido, agradecida por no estar sentada en el silencio.

Miré por la ventana, entornando mis ojos para ver a través de los vidrios surcados por la incesante lluvia. ¿Fue el movimiento del agua cayendo por el vidrio, o vi algo—alguien—afuera? Corrí hacia la ventana grande, presionando mi nariz contra el vidrio, y pude jurar que vi una silueta alejándose rápido. — ¿Edward? — me atreví a susurrar, y cuando me incorporé, todo lo que pude ver fue la mancha que mi nariz dejó sobre el vidrio.

.

.

.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, dejar review y poner esta traducción en alerta.

FAQ (?)

¿Voy a dejar de traducir la historia? No.

¿Cuándo voy a actualizarla? No lo sé. Resulta que lo que una vez fue ocio y momento de distracción pasó a ser una obligación (¿Viste cuándo tenes que hacer una tarea para el colegio/escuela/facultad/universidad y miras la hoja en blanco sin ganas de hacerlo? Bueno así me sentía al momento de traducir ;_;. Las ganas volvieron ahora :D pero eso no quiere decir que así sea siempre. Pido perdón por el atraso, pero las cosas a veces son así).

¡Hasta la próxima!

~quelecortenlacabeza.


End file.
